Yuki
by Natsumi Omura
Summary: Anjos negros são humanos que julgam os yokais, e eu sou um deles.Eu os julgo sem piedade, mas por alguma razão eu me vejo presa a um ser da espécie que eu mais odeio, um yokai de cabelos prateados [Sesshy e Rin].
1. Fria como a neve

**Yuki**

**Capítulo I – **

**Fria como a neve**

"_Me arrependo de me livrar de todos os meus sentimentos. _

_Depois de perceber que eu não sou nada, eu choro"_

_**(Yuki )**_

Yokais.

Também conhecidos como Mononoke, ou simplesmente demônios. Lendas antigas nos dizem que eles dominavam o Japão feudal, travavam guerras para conseguirem terras, ou pelos simples prazer de sangue. Principalmente o sangue humano. Era fato que a maioria dos yokais gostavam de matar humanos pelo seu bel prazer. Mas eles só passam de lendas hoje em dia, contadas de avó para neto, de pai para filho.

Em pleno século XXI ninguém se importa mais com essas historias, mas toda lenda tem um fundo de verdade. Pra onde aqueles seres foram parar?

Será que eles nunca se perguntaram isso? Será que o ser humano esta tão ludibriado pelo dinheiro e coisas fúteis que eles nunca se perguntaram sobre essas lendas?

Pobres tolos.

Humanos não passam de seres tolos.

Há anos – Exatamente na época feudal – Uma organização foi fundada, sendo totalmente secreta aos olhos dos tolos humanos, eles julgaram os yokais que ameaçavam o mundo humano. Alguns foram presos, outros simplesmente mortos, mas uma questão foi levantada, o que fazer com os yokais que tinham emoções humanas?

Eles foram obrigados a se disfarçarem de humanos e a caminharem pelo nosso mundo sendo monitorados, para eles se lembrarem de como baixos eles eram. E uma vez mais os humanos tomaram conta do que era nosso de direito.

Sempre perguntei o porque de ter me envolvi nisso? Acho que talvez eu tenha nascido na família errada.

Eu era somente uma criança quando descobri tudo. Queria não me lembrar daquela noite em que seres estranhos invadiram minha casa e mataram sem dó ou piedade meus pais e meu irmão. Quando olhei para os rostos dos assassinos de minha família, eu pude ver que as lendas que minha avó me contava nas noites de insônia, eram verdadeiras.

Seres malignos.

Yokais, criaturas que não tinham piedade.

Eles me deixaram ferida a própria sorte para que eu pudesse sofrer com tudo aquilo. Grande engano deles, nunca deixe seus inimigos vivos, eles iriam se arrepender de ter me deixado lá.

Depois de ter sido resgatada por minha avó eu pude saber de toda a verdade que nenhum humano sonhou que existisse, a verdade negra por trás das lendas. Minha avó trabalhava em segredo para a organização Shikon no tama, uma organização criada para prender yokais, ou como meu chefe costuma me dizer _"Para julgar uma espécie inferior a dos humanos"._

Ou simplesmente conhecidos como _**anjos negros.**_

Shikon no tama significa jóia de quatro almas. _Amor, coragem, amizade _e _sabedoria_, esses são os valores humanos que regem nosso mundo. Hoje em dia isso não passa de palavras vazias. Humanos e yokais não passam de seres amaldiçoados. Obrigados a coexistir em um só mundo, lutando para saber quem no final seria o dono dele.

Depois de ter sido salva, eu fui treinada e modificada fisicamente para ser uma espécie de _"juíza"_ eu decidia se um yokai merecia ser preso ou vagar pelo mundo humano. E finalmente, eu tinha o livre arbítrio de escolher entre mata-los ou não.

Nós éramos a lei absoluta.

_Eu era a lei._

Quando completei doze anos eu encontrei os yokais que mataram minha família, três yokais que escaparam da prisão da Shikon no tama e resolveram se divertir matando humanos.

Matando a_ minha_ família.

Devo dizer que sentir um prazer pessoal quando executei a minha sentença.

– Morte!

Eu mesma fui á executora. Sim eu os matei sozinha, sim eu me senti bem, sim eu queria mais sangue derramado. Aos dezesseis anos, um ano depois da morte de minha avó, eu tomei seu lugar e assumi o posto de melhor juíza de todos os tempos.

Uma parte de meu coração morreu no dia que recebi esse título. Não mais eu era aquela frágil garota de dez anos que chorava por tudo, deixei de ser ingênua, raramente sorria, coisa que adora fazer na infância. Virei Rin Nakayama, a melhor assassina de yokais do governo, eu era a lei, o júri, a juíza e a executora.

Alguns me chamavam de _Yuki_, que em japonês significa neve.

_**Fria como a neve.**_

Uma alcunha um tanto quanto interessante, devo admitir.

Sentia-me acima deles. E por que não sentir-se assim?

Eu era jovem, acabara de completar meus dezoito anos, era hábil com armas e qualquer tipo de luta marcial. Nunca falhava em meus ataques de captura, adorava mata-los, porém era sábia, se algum yokai me provasse que merecia minha piedade, ele a teria junto com minha admiração e confiança, poucos conseguiam tal ato.

Pra aqueles que conseguiam eles poderiam viver tranqüilos sabendo que eu os protegeria com a minha própria vida se preciso, talvez você esteja achando que eu esteja sendo petulante, mas conseguir a confiança de um anjo negro é algo maravilhoso. Conseguir algo assim, quando você é um Yokai. é extremamente valioso, você estará ao lado das pessoas capazes de te proteger da morte.

Posso contar nos dedos os yokai que eu confiava, e que eu mesma salvei. Alguns trabalhavam comigo, sendo tachados de traidores pelos seus companheiros.

Um exemplo seria Kouga e Ayame, os dois eram yokais lobos.

Kouga foi julgado por mim, e absorvido por causa de seu coração de ouro, sim também não podia negar que ele nutria uma certa paixão por Kagome, uma de minhas amigas. E a loba Ayame mudou de lado por causa de sua paixão por Kouga, sempre o acompanhava, não importa para onde.

Paixão. Que motivo mais idiota.

Outra movida por esse sentimento inútil é a minha amiga Kagome, um dia ela me apresentou seu namorado. Inuyasha era um hanyou. Filho de uma humana e um yokai.

Preocupada por ela amar alguem da _raça _dele, eu pedi formalmente para meu chefe para investigar Inuyasha, não descobri muita coisa, mas ao longo do tempo eu pude constatar que ele era uma boa pessoa e permiti que namorasse minha amiga. Devo admitir que fui egoísta, mais Kagome era como uma irmã para mim. E conseqüentemente o Inuyasha também seria, mesmo ele sendo _impuro. _

Todos na organização sabia que se encostasse um dedo nesses três yokais eles seriam mortos por mim, e _todos _respeitavam essa regra.

Além de hábil eu era bela, cobiçada pelos membros da organização. Lembro de uma analogia feita por um antigo companheiro de luta, ele tentou me descrever, de uma maneira um tanto quanto errônea.

"Seus negros olhos são lindos, mais com um profundo ar de morte. Seus cabelos castanhos parecem fios de seda, mais ao toca-lhe eu posso sentir seus espinhos. E seus lábios, por mais belos que sejam, destilam venenos que ao menor toque pode matar-me, essa és tu, Yuki, fria, com o coração que nunca será alcançado, que nunca sentirá a palavra amor".

Eu não o culpo por fazer uma analogia assim, uma parte minha já esta morta á muito tempo, agora só me resta o meu título e a minha maldição de julgar.

De alguma maneira eu estou _morta._

[...]

– Alvo encontrado. Senhorita Yuki podemos agir

A assistente tirou os devaneios sobre o passado.

Á alguns metros de distância está o novo alvo, um yokai solto recentemente da prisão por bom comportamento, agora em sua nova forma um humano de quase dois metros, cabelos raspados, barba á fazer. Sempre tive curiosidade de saber o porque deles escolhem essas aparências? Seria mais fácil pendurar uma melancia no pescoço, chamaria menos atenção.

– Senhorita e então, vamos começar?

– Sim Momiji.

– Certo.

Estávamos em cima de um prédio, observando o alvo de longe. Momiji, acena para Botan que estava em outro parapeito apontando uma arma para o yokai. Elas eram minhas novas assistentes á pouco tempo, ambas eram inexperientes, e eu seria obrigadas a treina-las. Contando com elas, eu já treinei umas cinco pessoas, todas com renome entre a Shikon.

– Vamos a festa. – Um sorriso, não um sorriso de alegria, porque raramente eu a sentia, e sim um sorriso de alguém que iria fazer o que realmente gostava.

_Matar_

Pulo do prédio sendo seguida por Momiji e paro a frente do yokai, esse por vez recua assustado, sendo impedido de fugir pela minha assistente.

– E então, pensou que iria fugir de nós?

– Vocês não sabem com quem estão lidando. – Ele disse, mostrando os dentes em um sorriso estranho.

– Com um yokai desprezível, vejamos – Pego um pequeno papel no bolso de meu sobretudo para ver as informações dele – Você ao menos sabe quem nos somos?

– Você é um anjo da morte – Os olhos do yokai se arregalaram pelo pavor desta alcunha. A voz tremula indicava _medo. _

– Anjo da morte, eu odeio quando me chamam assim., mas eu sou um deles. E você está preparado para o julgamento?

– Pode tentar, mas não cairei assim tão fácil.

Ele empurrou Momiji que caiu contra as varias latas de lixo daquele beco, os cachorros começaram a latir alertando a vizinhança. Aquela captura tinha que ser rápida. Deixei escapar um suspiro de cansaço esfreguei a têmpora com as mãos uma leve dor de cabeça já se formava, comecei bem a noite. Porque eles não fazem do modo mais fácil isso seria o melhor para ambos os lados.

– Momiji, Botan, andem logo com isso. – Digo em total desanimo.

– Certo. – Respondeu Momiji que acenou novamente para Botan, essa por sua vez deu um tiro que acertou a perna do yokai.

Fiquei somente olhando, aquele trabalho de captura seria fácil para as duas, se eu me envolvesse com certeza o mataria antes de julga-lo, e levaria _outra _advertência pelos meus atos, ando colecionando elas ultimamente.

Botan desce de seu esconderijo e sendo seguida por Momiji ela joga uma espécie de corrente no yokai que permanecia caído segurando a perna ferida, as correntes prendem os braços do yokai o imobilizando.

– Grrr...Vocês vão se arrepender por isso

– Quantos anos foram na prisão ? Cinqüenta... Cem anos?

– Isso não é da sua conta, humana idiota!

– Deixe-me ver – Pego o papel novamente e começo a ler o seu conteúdo em voz alta – Kageromaru, lindo nome, um tanto comprido, mas lindo. Yokai preso há cem anos. Solto por bom comportamento, motivo da prisão: Matou uma mulher e depois a comeu. Velhos hábitos nunca mudam não é?

– O que esta insinuando?

– Não se lembra? Deixe-me refrescar sua memória, uma mulher, cabelos longos e pretos, pele bem branquinha, encontrada morta á dois dias atrás, causa da morte? Parece que foi atacada por um animal, pois partes de seu corpo tinham sido devoradas. E então, como foi Kageromaru? Sentir o gostinho de carne humana depois de todo esse tempo? Valeu a pena? O suficiente para lhe mandar de volta para o buraco de onde você saiu?

– Cale essa boca. Mande-me pra cadeia de uma vez!

– Cadeia? – Dou uma gostosa risada de satisfação – Não! É muito pouco para um ser desprezível igual a você.

– Quem é você humana? – Os olhos dele assumiu um tom de medo, e um novo sorriso cínico se formou em mim, ele havia percebido.

– Pensei que minha reputação me seguia, mas se você não me conhece, isso quer dizer que não estou fazendo o meu trabalho direito!

– Como não reparei nisso antes? Olhos frios, alma que emana a morte. Um desejo por sangue. Você é a Yuki, não é?

– Bingo. E eu já estava pensando em pendurar um crachá com meu nome.

– Vários yokais da cadeia me contaram ao seu respeito. Um ser sem piedade, fria como a neve.

– Então já sabe seu destino. Vamos começar agora o julgamento de Kageromaru, e o meu veredicto é a morte.

Minhas assistentes olharam assustadas para o réu, mas elas sabiam que nada poderiam fazer, quando dou minha sentença ela era definitiva, e ele a merecia. Morte de humanos causadas por um yokais só levam a uma sentença, e esse, com certeza, era o caso. Ele me olhou assustado por alguns segundos e abaixou a cabeça, mas para minha surpresa ele começou a rir.

– Do que esta Rindo?

– De você humana, eu não tenho medo de você, e muito menos da sua organização, e meu mestre muito menos.

– Mestre? Desde quando vocês tem mestres?

– Sim, meu mestre, ele irá mudar esse mundo e matará os humanos. Vocês não perdem por esperar.

O corpo dele começou a pulsar, e aos poucos foi voltando a sua verdadeira forma, mãos se tornaram garras, sua áurea se tornou maligna, seus dentes formavam presas afiadas.

– Acha mesmo que voltando a sua verdadeira forma você irá me amedrontar?

– Talvez não, mas eu vou poder fazer isso.

Ele se levantou rapidamente, e agarrou as correntes que o prendia, dando um sorriso maligno ele as puxou e conseqüentemente minhas assistentes foram juntas, ele segurou as coitadas pelo pescoço e as jogou em minha direção, se aproveitando do meu momento de distração ele fugiu, abaixei para olhar Momiji e Botan, suspirei de alivio, elas estavam bem, mas desmaiaram com o choque. Assistentes fracas, precisam aprender mais.

– Desgraçado.

Aperto a palma da minha mão com fúria, e corro para alcança-lo, nenhuma de minhas presas já fugiu de mim e essa não seria a primeira vez, não mesmo, não depois que ele destrinchou a pobre garota como se ela fosse um animal, ele merecia a morte e ele a teria pelas minhas próprias mãos. Eu devia isso á garota.

Avisto o yokai de longe, mais uma vez ele estava em sua forma humana, o ferimento na sua perna ainda não havia cicatrizado e deixara um rastro de sangue. Seria fácil localiza-lo.

O desgraçado correu até a entrada de um templo muito antigo, eu o conhecia de nome, sim era o templo da família de uma amiga, já abandonado pelos anos, desde que os pais dela morreram naquele acidente de carro. E o velho templo Higurashi permaneceu trancado desde então, lembro de ter vindo aqui visitá- la quando eu era pequena, junto de minha falecida avó.

Aquele lugar que emanava uma estranha energia continuava vivo em minha memória, a casa do poço. Eu e Kagome brincávamos ali quando pequenas, é claro que escondidas, pois o lugar era de acesso proibido até mesmo para os membros da família.

E era exatamente ali que o yokai entrara.

Aproximei sorrateiramente, minhas roupas negras se misturam com a escuridão do lugar, pego uma pequena arma que estava presa no coldre da minha roupa, uma arma normal não mata yokais, mais aquela arma sim, ela foi feita para isso, as balas eram enfeitiçadas, magia pura e simples desenvolvida pelas bruxas e magos da organização Shikon no tama.

Estava escuro, mas eu conseguia enxergar o ambiente claramente, onde estava aquele ser desprezível? Olho em volta e nada, isso seria impossível eu o vi entra aqui. Caminho para perto do poço e aponto minha arma para dentro dele.

– Merda, está vazio.

Uma coisa chamou minha atenção, atrás do poço havia uma passagem com uma escadaria. Eu me lembrava daquele lugar com todos os detalhes. E aquilo com certeza não estava ali antes! Entro na passagem, eu não sabia o que tinha ali dentro, mas pela trilha de sangue, o yokai entrara lá. Acabou a escadaria e uma outra passagem se mostrou, sendo iluminada por tochas que magicamente acenderam, estranho. No fim dessa passagem, eu enfim percebi o que era aquilo.

– Uma cripta subterrânea, isso não é possível.

Sim era uma cripta, mas o que mais me surpreendeu foi o que ela continha.

Uma _pessoa_

Um homem de cabelos prateados, enrolado, no que eu identifiquei, como as raízes da arvore sagrada do templo. Uma áurea prateada parecia surgir dele, como se ele estivesse somente dormindo.

Ele era tão.

– Belo...– As palavras saíram como um sussurro de minha boca, quase que involuntariamente.

Ele estava adormecido com uma expressão fria em seu rosto, a visão dele é algo tão _divino _quanto demoníaco. Aquele rosto ...

_Seu rosto._

Fiquei fascinada por aquele rosto, quando finalmente percebi as marcas nele, ele possuía em cada lado da face duas listas roxas e em sua testa uma grande lua crescente, mas as suas orelhas eram diferentes de orelhas humanas, eram pontudas como de um elfo. Foi quando me dei conta de qual raça ele pertencia.

Um yokai, não, eu não podia ter dito aquilo de um yokai, um ser divino? Um yokai divino? Cheguei perto dele, ele permanecia imóvel, num impulso eu toquei sua face, ele estava gelado, estaria ele morto?

– Quem é você?

– Alguém que irá acabar com a raça humana.

Kageromaru saíra de trás da escuridão me surpreendendo. Acho que fiquei tão envolta observando o ser prateado que não o percebi ali. Ele me segura pelo pescoço, tentei pegar a minha arma, mais ele foi mais rápido que eu e a tirou de minha mão. Tamanha foi á força do golpe que me fez um corte profundo na palma da minha mão, o sangue pingava do ferimento.

– Humana estúpida, não percebeu o que eu queria. Eu não te trouxe aqui sem ter um motivo. Por que você acha que eu saí da prisão, e matei um humano na primeira oportunidade que tive?

– Para me chamar, não é? Como eu não percebi isso antes?!

– Meu mestre sabia que lhe enviariam. Sempre te enviam para trabalho assim, não é Yuki? Ele já esperava por isso.

– O seu mestre é esse yokai adormecido?

Ele dá uma risada, parecia que ele estava se divertindo com aquilo tudo

– Não, esse yokai está lacrado a séculos e era atrás dele que eu estava.

– Como assim?

– Meu mestre precisa dele. E você humana é necessária para acorda-lo.

Aproveito que ele estava distraído olhando para o ser de cabelos prateados, com a minha outra mão livre eu saquei um pequeno punhal e o arremessei no olho esquerdo de Kageromaru, com o impacto, ele me soltou, urrando de dor.

– Argh! Sua desgraçada, como ousa?– Ele retirou o punhal do olho, havia sangue para todos os lados.

Tento alcançar minha arma, mais a tentativa foi em vão, Kageromaru me atirou contra o yokai adormecido. Eu me seguro nele, meu sangue suja o seu rosto...

_Meu sangue._

Meu adversário me segurou novamente me levantando a meio metro do chão. O seu rosto, agora deformado pelo golpe do punhal, me encarava.

– E então como vai me vencer? Pode ser forte Yuki, mas ainda não passa de uma humana. Fraca e indefesa. Quando eu te matar, os outros yokais vão me reverenciar, eu Kageromaru assassino da poderosa Yuki, fria como a neve. Sua cabeça vale muito!

Começo a sentir uma estranha energia maligna. Kageromaru me solta, ele parecia imobilizado por tal poder. Pela energia, a pessoa era realmente forte.

Quando me dei conta, o corpo do yokai prateado pulsava, o sangue que havia em seu rosto parecia que tinha sido absorvido pela pele dele. Pouco a pouco ele foi abrindo os olhos, os galhos que o prendia estavam desaparecendo.

Pude notar sua roupa, uma kimono branco por baixo de uma armadura, e uma linda estola branca em seus ombros.

Por fim ele acordara por completo. Aquele lindo yokai prateado me olhou e depois olhou para meu adversário.

– Até que em fim você acordou! Vamos aproveite a humana em sua frente e a mate. Depois nos voltaremos para o meu mestre, você nos ajudara a acabar com a raça humana.

– E quem é você? – Ele perguntou num tom de voz frio

– Sou Kageromaru, lacaio de Narak, o seu futuro mestre!

A expressão dele mudou, ele estava com raiva. Olhou com desprezo para Kageromaru, ele passou por mim como um raio e segurou o pescoço dele.

– Esse Sesshoumaru não possui mestre.

**Continua.**

**Capitulo revisado. **


	2. Você pertence a mim!

**Yuki**

**Capítulo**** II –**

**Você pertence a mim!**

"_Estou me arruinando,_

_Estou decaindo _

_Estou me afogando _

_Ajude-me a respirar _

_Estou me machucando,_

_Perdi tudo isso _

_Estou perdendo _

_Ajude-me a respirar."_

Kageromaru olhou para o yokai com espanto, o ser auto-denominado Sesshoumaru o segurava pelo pescoço com uma de suas mãos, Kageromaru tentava se soltar, mas era inútil. Sesshoumaru era forte demais, muito forte para um yokai desta época.

– Argh. Fui eu que te despertei, não me mate, por favor – Kageromaru tentava suplicar pela sua inútil vida, o seu monstruoso rosto se contraia de medo. Sua voz gutural era abafada pelas presas do yokai de cabelos pratas.

– Criatura inútil, vai suplicar pela sua vida? Patético, um guerreiro de verdade nunca se mostra fraco perante o seu inimigo. A única coisa que lhe resta é a morte!

Ele enfia as garras no peito de Kageromaru em um ato de total barbárie, de dentro da cavidade começou a sair bolhas como se Kageromaru estivesse derretendo de dentro para fora. O yokai solta Kageromaru quando percebe que o corpo dele já se esvairia de vida. Na face da vitima o horror em seu olhar.

Ele havia matado meu alvo, que tipo de yokai será este que mata o da mesma espécie? Sua atenção é voltada para mim, ainda sentada no chão observando de camarote aquela palhaçada toda. Os olhos dele são dourados, lembrava vagamente raios de sol de um dia quente de verão.

_Lindos olhos dourados._

Finalmente ele percebe minha presença, deu um passo em minha direção, mas fui rápida o suficiente para pegar a arma que meu alvo havia arremessado anteriormente para longe de mim. Apontei para ele. Minha mão continuava sangrando, e como doía, tento esquecer a dor por alguns instantes e passei a me concentra no meu novo inimigo. Ele não parecia amedrontado nem mesmo quando engatilhei a arma e mirei em sua cabeça, continuou a andar em minha direção, com as garras prontas para me atacar.

– Mais um passo e eu te mato seu yokai!

– Oh, você pretende matar esse Sesshoumaru? Humana inútil.

Ele continuava a se aproximar de mim, O brilho verde em suas unhas reluziram por um instantes, entendi finalmente que aquele yokai era venenoso, extremamente venenoso para ser exata. Ele tenta me atacar, mas algo parece ter o impedido.

_Algo muito estranho _

Um brilho surge no pulso dele, fazendo ele parar a poucos segundos de meu rosto, contemplei por uns instantes o brilho esverdeado até me dar conta que ele não seria capaz de me atacar;

– E então? Você não ia me matar? Mudou de idéia? Ou percebeu que não seria forte o suficiente para isso?

Parecia que ele estava paralisado, nem mesmo as ofensas que eu havia dito teve o poder de faze-lo prosseguir com seu ataque. Seus olhos adquiriram um leve tom avermelhado, e eu pude ver as presas em sua boca, apesar da aparência semi-humana ele havia em fim demostrado a sua natureza de monstro.

Abaixando a garra ele segurou o pulso que brilhava cada vez mais forte. Levantando um pouco a manga do kimono ele olhava pensativo para a estranha marca que aparecia em seu pulso. Era um desenho de uma corrente, ela brilhava a cada vez que ele tentava avançar sobre mim, e pela maneira que ele agia era como se ela fizesse o yokai sentir alguma dor. Após alguns segundos ele parou de tentar atacar.

– Humana o que você fez comigo?

– Eu não fiz nada, se você está assim o problema é unicamente seu!

Contemplado em descobrir o significado da marca desenhado ele não se moveu, resolvi me acalmar, guardei minha arma de volta no coldre preso em minha calça. Ele não me parecia tão ameaçador afinal. Fui até o corpo de Kageromaru, confirmei seu óbito e recuperei meu punhal que estava perto dele. Um lindo punhal prateado manchado com o sangue de um ser desprezível, quantas vezes eu já o usei para matar um yokai? Acho que perdi a conta.

Guardei novamente em minha roupa. É, esse punhal realmente fora útil hoje.

– Pelo menos o meu trabalho está cumprido, mas ainda falta você, não pense que só porque você me ajudou eu vou deixar de te julgar.

– Julgar? – Indagou, retomando aquela posição impecável.

– Yokai, você tem licença para permanecer no mundo humano?

– Esse Sesshoumaru não precisa de permissão de ninguém.

– Você é muito orgulhoso para um yokai. – Conclui ironicamente, coisa que não foi percebida por ele – Parece que você não esta familiarizado com as regras desta cidade. Vou te dar cinco segundos para me convencer a não te levar preso – A ironia do sorriso dele me irritou. – Pensando melhor, Te dou cinco segundos para me convencer a não te matar!

Pego novamente a arma, engatilho e aponto para ele.

– Um.

Ele ficou parado me observando.

– Dois.

Aqueles olhos eram intrigantes

– Três.

Maldito yokai de olhos dourados.

– Quatro.

Por que ele não se defende? Por que não reage?

– Cinco.

Tempo esgotado. Iria apertar o gatilho sem hesitar, mas meu pulso começou a arder. Aquela marca não estava lá antes! A mesma marca tatuada no pulso do yokai estava agora em **meu **pulso. Ardia muito, o suficiente a me obrigar a abaixar a arma.

Aquela dor era irritante.

Por algum motivo, o yokai chamado Sesshoumaru havia se interessado naquela reação. Ele parecia tão surpreso quanto eu.

– O que você fez comigo? – Gritei apontando a arma para ele com dificuldade, grande erro, a marca novamente arde, como se meu pulso estivesse em brasas, uma força maior que obrigava a abaixar a arma que ameaçava o meu pseudo-inimigo – Argh, merda.

– Humana, qual é o seu nome?

– Isso não te diz respeito.

– DIGA!– Ele gritou em um tom autoritário, quem esse _ser _pensa que é para mandar em mim?

Hesito por alguns instantes. Qual seria o interesse em meu nome? Sem muitas opções resolvo revelar.

– Nakayama Rin

– Nakayama? – Maldito sorriso irônico.

– O que você fez comigo? Que truque ardil esta usando em mim?

O silencio dele me incomodava, não parecia com vontade de responder minhas questões, momentaneamente ele parecia se divertir com minha fúria.

– Em que ano nos estamos? – Ele perguntou adotando novamente aquela postura impassível, sim o miserável se diverte comigo.

– 2006.

– Fiquei lacrado por mais de um século – Comenta para si próprio. – Existe mais algum Nakayama além de você ?

Ótimo, um yokai maluco.

– Faz perguntas demais para alguém que está louco. Responderei somente porque você matou o maldito Kageromaru. Neste século existem duas Nakayama's, eu e minha avó

– Isso irá servir. – Ele ponderou por alguns segundos. – Onde ela está? Leve-me até ela.

– Você não a encontrará aqui. A não ser que você vá ao mundo dos mortos. Coisa que eu posso facilmente arranjar para você – Comentei provocando-o , ele rosnou com minha petulância. – A minha avó morreu há três anos.

– Então você é ultima dos Nakayama's. Isso é interessante, a última deste clã dos infernos.

Ele passa por mim e vai em direção a saída daquela cripta subterrânea. Odeio ser ignorada.

– Hey, pra onde você pensa que vai? Eu ainda não terminei as perguntas.

– Eu não tenho mais nada o que fazer aqui, não vou consegui mata-la tão cedo.

– Não pode me matar? Do que esta falando?

– Se você não percebeu_ humana _– Ele frisou a minha raça com escarnio – Esse símbolo em nossos pulsos nos impede de nos matarmos, isso é algum tipo de feitiço daquela humana infernal.

– Feitiço? Daquela humana? Responda as minhas perguntas.

– Deveria saber as respostas, já que é por culpa de sua família que nos encontramos nesta situação. Você me despertou do meu lacre imposto por sua _digníssima_ família.

Sarcasmo, puro e simples.

– Do que você está falando?

– Isso não lhe diz respeito. Cedo ou tarde eu rompo o lacre, e quando vier te matar quem sabe eu te conte.

Sesshoumaru tenta sair daquele tumulo subterrâneo, mas uma barreira azulada o impede.

– Eu não posso sair sem a autorização dela. Isso quer dizer que ela... – Ele murmura palavras inaudíveis

Guardo a arma novamente, por alguma razão eu não via necessidade de usa-la contra ele. Olho novamente para o corpo do meu alvo, pelo menos meu trabalho estava cumprido por aquela noite, amanhã certamente terei um novo yokai para matar, uma nova vitima de meu julgamento.

Sesshoumaru continuava parado, olhando pensativo para mim. Sem me importar eu me dou por vencida, ele não iria responder nada para mim, resolvo ir embora daquele lugar e reportar para a Shikon o acontecido daquela noite. Sesshoumaru subiu comigo sem pronunciar nenhuma sílaba. Após subirmos as escadas, a passagem se fecha, estávamos novamente na casa do poço, sem nenhuma iluminação, só restando a escuridão, meus olhos rapidamente se acostumaram com o lugar, e eu consigo enxergar claramente. Bato duas vezes no chão para me certificar que aquela entrada havia de fato se fechado. Aquilo só poderia ser magia antiga.

Sesshoumaru continuava a me seguir, mesmo quando eu sai dos templo.

– Yokai, pare de andar atrás de mim! Siga seu caminho, e espere um anjo negro para te matar.

– Não tenho escolha, continuarei a te seguir, mesmo não gostando nem um pouco deste fato.

– Ah?

– Idiota. – Ele sibila com o olhar irritado. – O feitiço esta prendendo a minha alma a sua.

Meus olhos estavam vermelhos por causa da escuridão e Sesshoumaru os encarava, devia estar curioso.

– Como assim o prende a mim?

– Eu já disse que fui lacrado pela sua família, e foi você quem acabou com este lacre, e a não ser que você reverta o feitiço eu terei que te seguir. Acostume-se.

– Não me diga que eu sou sua dona agora?

Ele não respondeu, virou o rosto para não me encarar, o desfecho daquilo estava sendo melhor do que eu esperava. Por um instante eu fiquei em silencio para absorver os fatos, parecia que ele estava mais indignado que eu, ser "Bichinho de estimação" De uma humana é algo impensável para um yokai com o porte de Sesshoumaru.

– Que ironia.

– O que diz, humana?

– Doce ironia do destino, eu aposto que você era um poderoso yokai da era feudal que matava os humanos sem dó ou piedade, e agora tem uma mestra humana. – Dou uma risada de pura satisfação – Como deve ficar seu orgulho, ele deve estar em frangalhos.

– Atreva-se a dizer isso de novo e eu vou ...

Cortei as palavras dele com um sorriso triunfante.

– Ou você o que? Você não pode tocar em sua mestra para mata-la, e mesmo se consegui eu acabaria com você, mas não se preocupe, eu não pretendo mata-lo, não ainda sem antes saber o porque de Kageromaru querer acorda-lo, e até lá você ficará comigo! Veja isso como se fosse algo bom, quem sabe eu não te coloque uma coleira e o prenda nos fundos de meu apartamento.

Aquele rosnado, ahhh, o doce som do rosnado que soava dele me inebriava.

– Não vou receber ordens de humanos, muito menos de uma Nakayama!

– Orgulhoso, não se abaixa perante a ofensas. Devo informa-lo que você não tem muita escolha, eu sou sua mestra e isso é uma ordem! E pense bem, você esta no mundo humano, sem conhecer nada, num século diferente do seu, acha mesmo que sobrevive? Não te dou nem uma semana para ser morto, ou pego para experiências cientificas.

Silêncio. Ele não tinha escolhas, por fim parece que ele percebeu isso.

– Senhorita Yuki, onde você está? – Ao longe Momiji gritava, procurando por mim com uma lanterna. – Botan tem certeza que ela esta aqui? Tá tão escuro, ela não viria pra cá!

– Tenho, eu senti a aura dela por aqui Momiji. SENHORITA YUKI! – Grita Botan apontando a lanterna dela pro rosto de Momiji – E além do mais nos estamos falando de Yuki ela não se importaria com lugares escuros, aposto que os acha até bom para se ficar.

Maravilha, elas estão vindo para cá.

– São as minhas assistentes, esconda-se. – Ordeno para Sesshoumaru.

– E porque? Eu não posso mata-la, mas posso matar outros humanos! Faz mais de um século que eu não mato um humano e eu quero me divertir com a sua raça.

– Você não ousaria tocar nelas, e nem em outro humano enquanto estiver sob o meu comando! E eu não estou pedindo para você se esconder eu estou ordenando! Vá.

Ele levanta uma sobrancelha, parece que não gosta de ser contrariado, azar o dele eu não tenho tempo de ser babá de um yokai crescido, e se minhas assistentes o vissem com certeza iriam querer explicações e o que eu iria dizer? Seria algo como tão patético explicar aquela situação para as duas que nem elas iriam acreditar; Quem sabe se eu não dissesse _"Momiji, Botan esse é Sesshoumaru. Um yokai que eu sem querer despertei de seu sono milenar imposto pela minha família, ah sim! E por falar nisso ele vai ser meu escravo para o resto da vida dele! Divertido vocês não acham?" _Com certeza elas me achariam uma louca!

E por falar em assistentes, elas se aproximaram de mim gritando que me acharam. As duas apontaram as lanternas meu rosto. Estavam preocupadas. Parece que Sesshoumaru havia obedecido minha ordem, já que o lugar onde ele estava parado esta vazio. Escuto algumas folhas se mexendo de uma árvore e de relance um kimono branco reluz quando a lua ilumina um galho. A contra-gosto ele acatou minha ordem.

– Senhorita Yuki, você esta bem? – Momiji pergunta com curiosidade

– Nos ficamos muitíssimo preocupadas com a senhorita. – Comentou Botan

– E então? Você matou Kageromaru? Ele te machucou? Teve muito sangue? – Uma animada Momiji desta a perguntar. Irritante, muito irritante.

– Acalme-se. Você pergunta demais para uma simples assistente. Kageroumaru está morto, estou machucada na mão, mas nada para se alarmar, e francamente, que especie de pergunta é essa de "Ter muito sangue" Deixe de ser criança. Por fim, pare de apontar essa maldita lanterna para meus olhos, eles estão ardendo com essa luz toda! – Momiji e Botan estavam tão acostumadas com o meu _maravilhoso _humor que nem se importaram com as palavras felinas.

– Que bom que a senhorita esta bem! E seu ferimento? Está doendo? Quer um hospital?

– É um arranhão, você vai a um hospital quando se arranha? Creio que não! – Respondo azeda, de fato, não era só um simples arranhão, estava pingando sangue, mas já tive ferimentos piores. – Vão para casa, por hoje já chega. Espero vocês na Shikon.

Elas assentiram com a cabeça. Desço as escadas do templo enquanto vejo as duas acenando para mim. Quando não podia mais avistar as duas, Sesshoumaru apareceu perto de mim. Ele é bom, mal senti a sua presença ou se quer o seu cheiro.

– Hum! Pelo menos cumpriu minha ordem yokai.

– Poupe-me de seus agradecimentos. Não tinha vontade de ver mais humanos, olhar para a sua face já é mais do que suficiente.

– Tomarei isso como um elogio, já que você está sendo tão humilhado, mas é melhor se comportar senão coloco uma coleira em você. – Respondo com a mesma ferocidade que ele usou comigo. Meus olhos vermelhos faiscavam com a ironia usada.

– Seus olhos. – Ele parecia surpreso ao encara-los – Por que eles são vermelhos?

– Quando começar a responder as minhas perguntas eu respondo as suas, por enquanto isso não é de sua conta.

Caminhamos por uns três minutos trocando despautérios, já dava para avistar algumas luzes dos postes da cidade. Eu tomei cuidado para que ninguém nos visse, mas naquele horário seria meio que impossível que alguém aparecesse, nenhuma alma viva permanecia na rua as duas da manhã, pelo menos ninguém com boas intenções. Andamos até uma das ruas mas desertas que eu havia encontrado, e lá estava meu carro, o meu lindo Ferrari preto. Como eu gosto deste carro, um prazer pessoal atingia meu ego a cada vez que eu ligava o motor dele, era nele que sentia-me superior nas noites de caçada, dizem que a primeira Ferrari de alguém tem que ser vermelha ou preta, a segunda azul ou amarela e por fim você compra uma prata, talvez seja uma lenda, talvez a minha Ferrari e minha moto de corrida seja as únicas coisas que eu estimo na minha vida de Anjo Negro.

Desligo o alarme que faz um pequeno barulho, Sesshoumaru recua um passo assustado, enquanto eu abria a porta ele ficou parado olhando para o carro, eu podia sentir que ele estava curioso para saber o que era aquilo, mas o orgulho dele era mais forte, ele nunca iria admitir isso.

– Você nunca viu um carro na vida? – Ele não respondeu nada. – Esquece, nem sei porque perguntei. Funciona assim, você entra e eu dirijo. – Sesshoumaru parece que não havia entendido pois estalou as garras como se quisesse atacar o carro. – Esse é o meu carro, ele serve para me levar para onde eu quiser. E se não quiser que enfie uma bala no seu coração não se atreva a arranhar a pintura com essas suas unhas venenosas. – Ele entra meio que a contra gosto, se acomoda no banco e fica olhando eu ligar o carro. Curioso o suficiente para indagar o que não conhece, e orgulhoso o suficiente para descobrir sozinho sem a ajuda de ninguém, grande aquisição, parece uma versão masculina minha. – Apesar de eu querer que você morra se batermos acho melhor você colocar o cinto de segurança.

Ele ficou me olhando sem entender. Dou um suspiro cansado, pego o cinto dele, ele se assusta com a aproximação repentina, depois de preso eu dou partida no carro. Cada movimento meu era como se ele me analisasse. Depois de dez minutos em total silêncio eu começo a sentia um certo incomodo com esse yokai ao meu lado sem dizer uma única palavra. Dou uma olhada em Sesshoumaru de canto de olho, ele estava com o olhar fixo na paisagem da janela, para as pessoas do lado de fora, para os prédios e etc.

– Deve ter mudado muita coisa nestes últimos anos, você deve estar se sentindo meio estranho, não é?

– Humana, onde nos estamos?

– Em Tóquio.

– Onde estão os yokai? Eu não os vejo em lugar algum.

– Não é porque você não os vê que dizer que eles não estão lá.

Paro o caro no sinal vermelho, o centro de Tóquio estava cheio, o que não era novidade. Pessoas e turistas que gastavam seus dinheiros num frenesi de compras. Algumas prostitutas que disputavam a atenção dos homens, algumas se atreviam a chegar perto dos carros e ofereceram os seus "serviços" nenhuma parecia se importar com o horário, e nem ao menos com o frio que fazia naquela madrugada. Eu agradeci mentalmente de ter vidros fumê no carro, assim ninguém poderia nos ver.

– Como?

– Hum, deixa-me ser mais clara. Digamos que os yokais não são bem vindos nesse mundo, os que residem aqui estão disfarçados. Olhe lá – Aponto para a calçada – Está vendo aquela prostituta ali? Ela é uma yokai, aquele homem na frente daquela loja também. Também estou identificando mais dois ali naquele restaurante.

– Isso é algum tipo de magia?

– Digamos que sim. Muita coisa mudou, mas eu não irei revelar para você, já que você não responde minhas perguntas.

– Você é uma _meia-yokai._? – As palavras dele saíram com nojo, como se a mistura entre as duas raças fosse algo impuro aos olhos dele, não o culpo, concordamos nisso.

– O que faz você pensar que eu sou algo tão impuro?

– O cheiro de seu sangue é diferente do sangue humano. – Respondeu olhando rapidamente para o machucado da minha mão, agora amarrado com um pedaço de pano para o sangue estancar, demoraria para cicatrizar completamente. – O cheiro não é humano, é algo que não seu identificar.

– Não, eu não sou uma meia-yokai, e não tenho parentesco nenhum com essa raça, eu sou um Anjo negro.

– ...

– Tem muita coisa mudada neste mundo, yokai. A sua espécie não é mais bem vinda aqui, e eu trabalho para controla-la, sou uma juíza, eu os julgo e dependendo do meu veredicto eu posso mata-los.

– E como os yokais deixaram se dominados por essa raça tão inferior, nos somos mais fortes que vocês humanos.

Presunção, ironia, sarcasmo, orgulho, poder. Ele realmente é a minha versão masculina.

– Nenhum yokai é mais forte do que eu, e não se atreva a dizer isso, você não sabe o quanto a sua raça já me fez sofrer.

– Engano seu humana, eu sou mais forte que você, mas forte do que qualquer humano.

– Isso é algum desafio? Não se atreva propor esse desafio. Você pode ter sido forte em sua época, mais hoje em dia não é ninguém, vocês nem ao menos existem para a sociedade. São lendas, nada mais do que isso.

– Você não é humana e nem yokai, então quem você é? Será que é um demônio?

– Eu nunca disse que não era humana, e se sou ou não um demônio, isso depende do meu humor, e acredite hoje eu não estou nos meus melhores dias. Então é melhor você ficar calado.

– Isso é algum tipo de ameaça, você esta querendo me derrotar? Acredite isso não será tão fácil assim.

– Eu adoro um bom desfio.

–

–

–

A maravilhosa Tóquio sempre foi à cidade que atrai os turistas que procuram alguma distração de suas vidas monótonas e consumistas, e o melhor lugar para isso é a capital do Japão onde bares, restaurantes, cassinos e clubes noturnos funcionam a noite toda para agradar seus clientes. Alguns querem somente se divertir, mas nas ruas de Tóquio a diversão é outra, o que acostumamos a ver não passa de uma fachada, negócios ilícitos são fechados nos cassinos, dinheiros e mais dinheiros são gastos com drogas, bebidas e sexo. Seres mitológicos transitam conosco sem notarmos.

É nas noites ilegais que os fugitivos da Shikon se escondem, eles caçam suas vitimas, ou melhor, seus almoços, nesses lugares. Pobres humanos que se atrevem a entrar nos seus caminhos, e pobres yokais que se atrevam a entrar no meu caminho. E tudo isso por diversão.

Diversão para ambos, para eles e para mim.

_A presa e a caçadora._

Dizem que o destino é uma criança levada que adora pregar peças nos humanos, e ele sempre anda acompanhado de sua irmã a ironia. E essa criança levada acaba de fazer uma das suas, me prendeu a um ser da espécie que eu mais odeio. A espécie que me deu medo quando criança e que agora me dá prazer de caça-los. A irmã do destino parece se divertir as minhas custas.

**Meu apartamento – 3:00 AM**

Quando minha avó morreu a primeira coisa que fiz foi comprar um apartamento, meus gostos com o passar dos anos se tornaram sombrios, por assim dizer, demorei em encontrar o que queria, mas o meu atual apartamento se encaixa perfeitamente ao meu novo estilo de vida. Um prédio calmo, onde os vizinhos pouco se importam com quem dividem o lugar, eles nem se dão ao trabalho de checar os horários de entrada e saída dos moradores. Um lugar afastado da movimentação da cidade e mesmo assim perto de tudo. Uma cobertura, onde eu posso observar as estrelas sem ser interrompida pelos pensamentos de outros seres, somente os meus. E por fim em um lugar bem alto, para que eu possa sentir o vento no meu rosto – Uma diversão tola, suponho, mas mesmo assim um capricho meu.

A decoração era um tanto quanto peculiar; Nas paredes tons frios com um ou dois quadros de arte abstrata, em meu quarto uma cama de casal com doseis dignos de uma princesa. Somente com um grande armário de madeira com a maioria das roupas pretas e pesados sobretudos com bolsos para as minhas armas. E um outro quarto que eu mantinha para treinamento com modernos aparelhos de ginásticas, armas de todo os tipos, inclusive varias katanas penduradas nas paredes que eu adquiri como troféus dos meus inimigos.

Digamos que as katanas são o meu orgulho pessoal.

O único lugar que permaneceu o mesmo desde a compra foi o meu banheiro, revestido de mármore branco com uma grande banheira de hidromassagem na qual eu passava horas descansando, outro capricho meu. Tudo era perfeito, mas agora por causa de uma das peças do meu amável amigo o destino eu estou prestes a permitir a entrada de um ser chamado Sesshoumaru, com aqueles olhos dourados que tanto me fascinam. Destino a sua irmã ironia deve me adorar, pois ela vive em minha vida. Destino as suas peças estão cada vez mais irônicas.

Abro a porta do apartamento, e ligo as luzes, enquanto eu me dirijo para o meu quarto Sesshoumaru observava o local com os olhos, aquele rosto impassível e aquela posição altiva me davam nos nervos, tudo nele me dava nos nervos, como já disse, ele é a minha versão masculina, talvez com mais altivez.

– Não ficaria apreciando tanto a decoração, você não ficará tempo o suficiente aqui. – Comentei baixo, mas sei que ele havia escutado. Tirei a arma do coldre e joguei em cima da cama. – Amanhã verei os arquivos da minha família sobre você, isso se o que você diz é verdade.

Eu realmente estou cansada, olho para o meu banheiro, a banheira parecia me chamar, quero descansar, um banho quente vai relaxar meus músculos e as minhas idéias. Começo a me despir, tiro o punhal e o coloco perto da arma, junto com alguns pentes de bala extras, tiro a minha blusa e me enrolo na toalha, quando Sesshoumaru entra no meu quarto, observando as armas que eu acabei de tirar de minhas roupas.

– Nunca te ensinaram boas maneiras yokais? Bata antes de entrar, eu podia estar nua aqui. – Falei com raiva da intromissão dele.

– Tola. Não tenho nenhum interesse em ver uma humana nua. – Respondeu sem importância.

– E nenhuma humana em sã consciência se mostraria para você, um ser frio e desprezível.

– Não vim aqui para tolerar seus insultos.

– Então pra que veio?– Não pude deixar de usar sarcasmo na pergunta, mesmo estando curiosa em saber o por que dele ter entrado em meu quarto.

– Eu realmente não estou aqui por vontade própria, você mesma disse que eu não sobreviveria neste seu mundo. Deveria se acostumar com minha presença até eu conseguir mata-la.

– Saia do meu quarto antes que eu perca a pouca paciência que tenho e meta uma bala em você. – Respondi, pegando minha arma e apontando para ele. Ele não disse mais nenhuma palavra para me insultar, somente saiu do meu quarto com aquele jeito altivo, acho sinceramente que ele pensa que esta no comando da situação. – Idiota prepotente.

–

–

–

Acordo dentro da banheira, a água outrora quente agora já esfriara, observo o pequeno relógio na parede que marcava quase quatro da manhã. Estou cansada, contando com hoje, já são três noites trabalhando sem tempo para descansar o corpo ou a alma. Preciso de uma noite de sono, mas minha mente não a permite. A quanto tempo não durmo a noite inteira? Parei de pensar nisso quando percebi que as minhas poucas, e quase nulas, noites de sono passaram para uma hora por noite. A razão? O trabalho incensante somada com minha insônia.

Levantei da minha banheira, deixando algumas gotas d'água escorrer do meu corpo, torci meus cabelos e peguei um hobby de seda transparente – Presente de Kagome, de acordo com ela, aquilo iria ajudar quando eu namorasse, que bobeira. Afastando as idéias absurdas de Kagome da minha cabeça, eu coloquei o hobby que colou no meu corpo já que eu ainda estava molhada, entrei no meu quarto escuro e me joguei na cama tentando em vão dormir. Teria mais uma noite em claro.

**5:00 Am**

Acordo com o barulho irritante daquele pequeno objeto chamado despertador, rapidamente eu o atiro em direção a parede e fazendo o pobre objeto se despedaçar em vários pedacinhos.

Começamos bem o dia.

Levanto da cama e vou para a minha cozinha preparar o meu doce e vicioso café, maldito vicio. Estou com medo de olhar o espelho e ver minhas olheiras, devo estar com uma aparência péssima. Passo pela sala e vejo aquele yokai em posição de lótus perto do sofá, seus olhos dourados agora estavam serrados, ele parecia dormir, tudo bem, aquilo foi uma bela visão, como se ele fosse um quadro pintado, digno de uma exposição no_ Louvre._

Desisto de observa-lo e preparo o meu café. Ah, aquele cheiro maravilhoso, inalo mais uma vez aquele liquido, derramei em uma caneca de porcelana qualquer e solvi um gole sem me importar o quão quente se encontrava, ou o quão amargo estava. Realmente, começamos bem o dia.

Vou novamente olhar aquele yokai chamado Sesshoumaru, e ele dormia profundamente, ironicamente eu penso se quase um século de sono não fora suficiente? Resolvo deixa-lo daquele jeito e vou para a sala de treinamento, maravilha, um yokai dorminhoco em minha sala. Preciso de mais café para suportar tudo isso.

–

–

–

Já são seis horas, e eu estou aqui treinando até chegar a exaustão. Coloquei uma calça e uma blusa de algodão colado no corpo, ambas de cor preta, e como de costume fiz os meus exercícios matinais. Abdominais, exercícios com a esteira, e entre outras maquinas, fora há meia hora que eu fiquei socando com fúria o pesado saco de pancadas feito de areia, não me importei com o ferimento da minha mão que conseqüentemente reabriu e manchando o saco de pancadas com o meu sangue. Maldito espelho, eu acabei de ver minhas olheiras. Dou um novo soco no pesado saco de areia, o machucado abre novamente e começa a pingar mais sangue. Ignoro a dor

– Humana, por que se tortura? – Lá estava Sesshoumaru parado na porta me observando.

Rasgo um pedaço da minha camisa e amarro no ferimento, grunho de dor quando ardeu.

– Para não deixar que os seres da sua espécie saiam vivos das minhas caçadas. – Respondi calmamente, voltando a socar, imaginei que aquele saco de pancadas era Sesshoumaru, hum, funcionou.

– Ow, é só por isso? – Ele entra no quarto de treinamento e observa as katanas penduradas na parede.

– Não, eu gosto de ver o meu sangue. – Respondo sarcástica. Ele ia pegar uma de minhas espadas, mas eu seguro sua mão – Que feio nunca te ensinaram a não pegar o que não é seu? Não toque nelas.

– Por qual motivo eu te obedeceria? – Disse puxando sua mão de forma bruta;

– Vou explicar melhor, se tocar em meus troféus eu enfio uma bala na sua cabeça.

– Troféus?

– Alguns yokais que matei costumavam usar espadas para o combate, cada uma é um troféu em particular.

Ele ficou calado observando as katanas, vinte katanas pregadas na parede, cada uma com cores, formas e poderes diferentes. Eu não as uso, já que são forjadas para o uso de yokais.

– São muitas espadas.

– Matei muitos yokais. – Comentei secamente. – Estou indo trabalhar. Não saia do meu apartamento. Irei ver os registros da minha família sobre você.

Ele ficou calado com a minha resposta, continuava a observar as katanas com total interesse. Tenho que resolver esse problema o mais rápido possível, assim nunca mais terei que olhar para aqueles olhos dourados.

–

–

–

Paro a minha moto na frente da sede da Shikon, Tiro o meu capacete e tento alinhar os meus cabelos, obrigado genética por faze-los lisos, assim não preciso arruma-los tanto. Observo por alguns instantes aquele magnífico prédio e dou meus cumprimentos mentais – Pela milésima vez – Para o arquiteto que o projetou. O prédio tem no total cinqüenta andares, cada um é dividido por áreas diferentes, sendo que no penúltimo era um lugar de treinamento, e a cobertura é o meu lugar secreto onde costumo "fugir" para descansar.

Estaciono a moto na minha vaga e entro no prédio. Como de costume eu estava vestida impecavelmente de preto com o meu inseparável sobretudo. Mostro para o segurança a minha identificação e pego o elevador amaldiçoando quem colocou aquela musiquinha idiota, quem escolhe essas coisas?

Trigésimo andar, o meu andar.

Passo pelas inúmeras pessoas trabalhando em seus cubículos e vou em direção a minha sala. Para quem não conhece o que a Shikon faz debaixo dos panos deduziria que o lugar é uma empresa multinacional, mas acreditem as aparências enganam. Cumprimento cordialmente algumas pessoas e entro na sala. Sento na confortável cadeira de couro e me apoio a minha cabeça nos meus braços.

Eu estou cansada, cansada de tudo isso.

Alguém bate na porta

– Entre – Resmungo endireitando-me na cadeira. Era Kagome com seu costumeiro olhar preocupado.

– Rin, como você está?

– Ótima, por que não estraria? – Seca, como sempre, mas ela sabia que o problema não era com ela.

– Pois não é o que parece. Você já se olhou no espelho? Você está pálida e com olheiras enormes!

– Meu espelho já me deu esta horrível noticia.

– Rin, esta quantos dias sem dormir desta vez?

– Sinceramente? Perdi a conta, talvez três ou quatro dias, parei de contar no segundo.

Ela suspira, aquele suspiro de irmã mais velha que sabe que a mais nova esta fazendo merda com a sua vida. Maldito complexo de mãe que ela possui.

– Fale com Bankotsu, ele certamente deixaria você tirar umas férias, trabalha aqui com mais afinco do que qualquer pessoa.

Levanto da cadeira massageando as têmporas, que dor de cabeça. Saio da sala e Kagome me segue. Meu deus, ela vai continuar com o sermão.

– Não sei se seria uma boa idéia, capaz desta empresa ser destruída se eu tirar dois meses de férias.

– A Momiji e a Botan contaram que você se machucou. – Ela olha para a minha mão que eu havia enfaixado – Está doendo muito?

– Um arranhão. Kagome peça para a Midoriko trazer os arquivos de minha vó, e diga que eu quero tudo que eles tiverem com o nome da família Nakayama.

– E pra que isso?

– Assunto meu. – Respondo, e com certeza ela não insistiria – Eu vou estar treinando, mandem pra minha sala, diga pro chefe que eu estou no prédio.

– Você não deveria pegar numa arma com a mão desse jeito.

Entro no elevador,

– E desde quando um arranhão impediu a grande Yuki de segurar uma arma? – A porta do elevador se fecha, encosto na parede do elevador e cruzo os braços na frente do peito – Infelizmente nunca impediu.

–

–

–

– É só isso que vocês sabem fazer? – Grito jogando mais um adversário no chão.

– Pega leve Yuki, você vai matar o pessoal com esses golpes.

– Sango, eles precisam treinar mais, se eu fosse um yokai eles estariam mortos agora.

– Rin, você nocauteou cinco novatos. Um deles quebrou até o nariz! Um yokai seria mais bondoso do que você.

Pego uma garrafa d'água e tomo todo o seu conteúdo. Eu estava treinando com alguns novatos e com outra caçadora Sango, eu a conheço desde que entrei na Shikon, praticamente treinamos juntas, mas ela não foi modificada como eu fui. Sango é uma excelente juíza – Isso o meu orgulho deixa admitir – Possuía uma gatinha yokai chamada Kirara que serve como ajudante e como mascote, ela namora uma pessoa da organização. Mirok ajuda Sango nas caçadas, sendo ele um monge um tanto quanto tarado em relação ao sexo oposto.

– Você às vezes pega pesado Rin.

– Mau humor. Alguma novidade?

– Seu humor fica ruim vinte e quatro horas por dia, as vezes até mais. – Comentou jogando uma toalha para eu me enxugar. – O mundo humano está na perfeita paz, ainda bem. E o que aconteceu com o seu alvo de ontem?

– Eu o matei.

Sango olhou com total desanimo para mim.

– Você não perde essa mania. – Comentou pegando uma garrafa de água e jogando para mim. – Se continuar a matar todos os yokais do mundo, um dia vamos acabar ficando sem emprego.

– Mas esta mania é a que mais gosto na minha personalidade, pra que perde-la se é tão divertido.

Sango suspira pesadamente

– Essa vida um dia vai acabar te matando. Você não tira folga e treina aqui todos os dias, você pelo menos está se alimentando direito?

– Você sabe o que eu sou não é Sango? Sou modificada, não necessito comer tanto assim. Eu me alimento porque gosto e não porque preciso.

– Mas você precisa dormir. – Ela responde com convicção – Yuki, você é humana não se esqueça disso.

Jogo a toalha num canto qualquer e vou em direção a porta, mas antes olho para Sango por cima dos ombros e digo com a voz mais fria possível;

– Ser humana é a única coisa que me separa dos yokais.

–

–

–

Entro novamente na minha sala e lá estava as caixas e pastas que eu havia pedido, emfim os arquivos de minha família. Separo algumas pastas e começo a olha-las, nada de interessante, mas uma caixa em particular chamou a minha atenção.

Uma caixa escrita Tenseiga

**Continua.**

**Capitulo revisado.**

Oi pessoal! Gostaram desse novo capitulo?

Eu já havia postado essa fic antes,mas tive que tira-la do ar porque não tive mais tempo de escreve-la...Mais desta vez eu não vou mais tira-la -promessa de escoteiro!

Ela é diferente das minhas outras fics, eu geralmente faço fic de comedia romântica, mas essa é de ação e romance!Não sei quantos capítulos vai ter,mas espero que ela esteja bem escrita!

Eu estou me arriscando em outros temas para ver se eu tenho capacidade intelectual de escrever uma coisa séria!

Espero que vocês estejam gostando dessa fic, e também espero que a forma com que eu escrevo esteja agradando o publico...

Beijos!

**Reviews:**

**Bekinha- **Pois é eu já havia postado antes, só que eu não estava com tempo para continua-la, mas agora eu já estou um pouco mais aliviada com a escola e com outras coisas e estou continuando ela! A Rin dessa fic é fria, orgulhosa e adora lutar...No fundo ela só é uma pessoa carente que sofre com a perda da sua família!Acho que a personalidade dela vai mudar aos poucos e ela vai demonstrar os seus sentimentos que estavam escondidos até então!Eu adoro escrever personagens assim porque elas têm personalidades peculiares, você nunca vai saber o que realmente se passa na cabeça delas!

Aquela frase é de impacto!Eu me baseei num filme que vi...Não lembro o nome,mas acho que era com o Bruce Willians.

Valeu por dizer que gosta das minhas fics!Eu adoro saber que o que eu escrevo esteja agradando o publico!Devo confessar que fico meio insegura com as minhas fics querendo saber se a minha narrativa é boa ou não!

Muito obrigada e apareça mais vezes!

**Gheisinha Kinomoto- **Eu estou em duvida em saber quem é mais frio, o Sesshomaru ou a Rin!Ele realmente matou o Kageromaru com classe!Uma classe que só ele possui!

Poxa eu me esqueci de pedir o Sesshy pra você?Desculpinha!Você me empresta ele?Eu prometo trata-lo bem...Levo pra passear e dou comida direitinho!Posso até dar um banho nele- Cara de safada- O que você me diz?

Eu já te adicionei no Orkut!

Beijos!

**Hiwatari Satiko- **Gostou mesmo?É a primeira vez que faço uma fic desse estilo...Espero que esteja bom!

E exijo- De uma maneira gentil é claro!– Que você apareça mais vezes aqui na minha fic e deixe a sua opinião!

Beijos.

**HIME RIN- **Ah não precisa me chamar de Nat-sama!Assim eu pareço uma pessoa importante!Fique a vontade de me chamar de Nat-chan ^– ^

E quando você precisar de mais dicas não precisa ficar acanhada você pode me pedir à hora que quiser!Eu vivo insegura com as minhas historias!E fico roendo as unhas para saber se todo mundo gostou!

Mais como não dá pra agradar gregos e troianos...Eu fico aqui torcendo pra que as historias agrade as duas civilizações!-Piadinha de filha de professora de historia não liga não!

Beijinhos!

**Shizuki Satsuna Tora- **Você achou parecido com o anime hellsing?(risos) Eu devo ter inconscientemente copiado algumas partes de lá...Sabe como é eu sou fã desse anime!

Pra falar a verdade o Alucard está na minha lista de pedidos de dia das crianças!Junto com o Sesshy e o Inu!

Mais até agora eu ainda não o recebi de presente!Acho que a Rumiko e o Kota Hiramo ( É esse o nome do criador?) fizeram um complô pra impedir que a minha mãe os comprasse pra mim!

Espero que continue gostando

Beijos querida!Mais uma coisa: Eu sou sua fã!

**Jujuba-chan**- Sabe o que eu mais gosto nesta historia? È a personalidade da Rin em meio à descoberta desses yokais!

O que eu posso dizer?Valeu pelo elogio!

**Haki-chan**- Obrigadinha^^ Eu também adoro a sua fic!E espero que você continue gostando da historia!

Valeu\o/!

**Vanessa**- Promissor? Tomara! Eu vou tentar fazer uma coisa séria em vês de comedia...Mas espero que não fique chato!

Beijos

**Kyouyama Anna**- valeu! E viu a continuação não demorou muito!

**Sah Rebelde**- E aqui esta o próximo capitulo!

Eu realmente estou republicando...Mas agora eu não vou tira-la do ar!E espero que você goste!

Beijos


	3. Canino da vida celeste

**Yuki**

**Capítulo III – **

**Canino da vida celeste.**

"_Nós caminhamos entre você,_

_Alimentando, estuprando,_

_Devemos nós nos esconder de todo mundo"_

Fiquei encarando a caixa por alguns instantes pensando se abriria ou não. Era uma caixa de madeira preta ornamentada com um desenho de uma lua crescente e possuía alguns amuletos grudados em volta dela. Fora o estranho nome talhado em prata.

_Tenseiga._

O que era aquilo?

Tentei abrir a caixa mas não consigo, deve estar trancada, ou simplesmente está lacrada por alguma magia antiga. Forço a pseudo-tampa mas não adianta nada, não há nenhum fecho, bati algumas vezes na madeira e o som abafado só significava uma coisa, que havia sim algo dentro daquela curiosa caixa. O que fico perguntando em minha mente é o conteúdo dela, o que seria esse algo? E por que razão a minha avó guardou aquilo?

– Vovó o que a senhora escondia?

Forço a caixa, mas ela não quer ser aberta. Sem querer eu corto o meu dedo no beiral da caixa e cai uma gotinha de sangue no desenho da lua crescente O meu sangue parece ser absorvido por aquele desenho, a lua começou a ficar vermelha e a emitir um brilho estranho. A caixa se abriu, um brilho avermelhado toma conta da sala, após o brilho desaparecer eu pude ver o conteúdo.

– Uma espada?

Sim, uma linda espada. Com o cabo dourado, e uma estranha áurea, era quase palpável o poder que ela tinha.

O que era aquilo?

Pego a espada e imediatamente sinto uma paz interior. Paz que nunca senti em toda a minha vida.

Estou calma, tenho algumas visões também. Vejo uma mulher parecida fisicamente com a Kagome, mas aquela expressão na face dela era diferente, era como se ela parecesse comigo. Uma expressão triste e fria. A sensação de paz da mesma maneira rápidas que veio ela desaparecera. Ódio, um ódio difícil de se explicar, um ódio mortal por alguma coisa ou por alguém, uma vontade de matar, uma vontade de ver sangue. Vejo a imagem do Sesshoumaru na minha mente, vejo a mesma arvore sagrada do templo Higurashi. Vejo a mulher olhando para o Sesshoumaru lacrado.

As imagens vão se intercalando, ora vejo a mulher, ora vejo a minha sala em borrões. Sinto que a minha mente está confusa, dando voltas e mais voltas. Vejo o Sesshoumaru segurando a espada, escuto um nome.

_Kikyou._

Isso, Sesshoumaru grita Kikyou com ódio.

Depois vejo trevas

–

–

–

Acordo do transe

Eu estou sentada no chão segurando a espada contra o peito de uma forma quase maternal tentando protege-la com a minha própria vida. Levanto cambaleante apoiando na mesa de mogno tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem. O que aconteceu comigo? Ouço batidas na porta., uma, duas, três. Céus a minha cabeça dói! Quem foi que fechou a maldita porta?

Caminho cambaleante até a porta tentando em vão focar em alguma coisa. A tonteira continua, parece que as minhas forças foram sugadas. Ou melhor, parece que algo sugou as minhas forças. Destranco a porta e me deparo com uma Kagome muito preocupada

– Rin-Chan! Onde você estava? – Ela grita correndo pra me abraçar, empurro ela levemente porque meu corpo estava doendo.

– O que aconteceu?

– Você já viu que horas são? Tá todo mundo te procurando!

– ...E que horas são?

– Francamente Rin! Isso é que dá você ficar trabalhando demais, você perdeu até a noção do tempo!

Kagome aponta para um relógio de números cardeais que estava na parede da minha sala. Tento focar os meus olhos nele, mas somente vejo borrões na minha frente, as imagens do relógio vão se formando aos poucos.

Cinco horas? Eu passei a tarde toda desacordada?

– Rin-chan. Você está bem?

– Não sei...Eu... – Balbucio palavras soltas.

– Você quer que eu te leve para casa Rin-chan?

– Não me chame de Rin-chan...

– Desculpe, eu esqueço que você não gosta de ser chamada assim.

Ser chamada de Rin-chan me lembra coisas que atormenta minha cabeça, lembra minha família. Coloco a espada em cima da minha mesa. Já estou me sentindo melhor, pelo menos a sala não está girando e isso já é um começo, preciso urgentemente por um café.

Agora me resta descobrir quem era aquela mulher. Ou que raios aconteceu comigo. Mal consigo formular hipóteses coerentes porque a Kagome tocou em meu ombro acordando-me das minhas divagações momentâneas.

– Rin, que merda aconteceu com você?

– Eu estou bem, a sala parou de girar. – Ela me olhou incerta se eu estava sã – O que aconteceu enquanto eu estava... Ah ... Bem, -Corto a frase ao meio, Omito a parte em que fiquei desacordada – Ocupada.

– O Bankotsu chamou os anjos negros para uma reunião, mas como você não apareceu todo mundo ficou preocupado.

Preocupados, ou dando graças a Deus por eu não ter estourado em mais uma reunião? Afinal eu duvido que fiz falta nela, quando apareço sempre acabo discutindo com alguém.

– Vou fingir que acredito. – Comentei passando a mão no cabelo, Kagome sorriu amarelado.

– Ele me mandou te entregar isso aqui – Ela estendeu uma pasta. – Seu novo julgamento, espero que não seja um difícil, eu fico morrendo de medo quando você sai pra essas caçadas! O Inuyasha também, ele vive voltando machucado!

– Ele decidiu ser um anjo negro por vontade própria. Você não devia se preocupar, ele é forte e não será morto tão facilmente.

– Eu sei, mas – Ela sorriu desanimada – Não gostaria de perde-lo ou perder a minha melhor amiga.

– Quanto a isso você não deve se preocupar. – Começo a olhar a pasta em desinteresse.

– O caso é difícil?

– Não. – Respondo vagamente jogando a pasta em cima da mesa – Fale pro Bankotsu que eu cuido dele mais tarde, sozinha sem a Momiji e a Botan.

– Ele não vai gostar muito, sabe que as ordens dele são absolutas.

Respondi com um sorriso sarcástico.

– E quando foi que eu obedeci ao Bankotsu?

Pego a espada e algumas pastas de cima de minha mesa e saio da sala com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. Estou com muita vontade de ver a cara do Bankotsu quando ele descobrir que eu o desobedeci, mas neste momento tenho algo mais importante para fazer. Como descobrir quem era aquela mulher?

–

–

–

**18:00 Pm**

Monto em minha moto e dirijo em alta velocidade até o meu apartamento, fiquei sendo retida pelas minhas assistentes que insistiram para que eu as levasse para a caçada de hoje, mas eu não deixei e dei a noite de folga para elas. Eu não quero ser atrapalhada, pelo menos não hoje. A minha pouca paciência estava a ponto de se esgotar. E hoje à noite eu descontaria a minha raiva acumulada durante o dia no meu alvo.

Chego na frente do meu prédio e começo a subir as escadas, o elevador não é rápido o suficiente para mim. E Sesshoumaru me deve algumas explicações, e eu as teria aquela noite!

Abro a porta do apartamento com raiva, nada, não há ninguém na sala, nem na cozinha, nem em meu quarto. Ele não está em nenhum cômodo do apartamento.

Onde ele se meteu? Subo as escadas que dava para cobertura do meu prédio, ainda segurando a espada. Encontro Sesshoumaru em pé no parapeito da cobertura olhando pra a cidade, totalmente compenetrado em seus pensamentos.

– O que faz aqui em cima?

Aproximo passo a passo dele. Ele não teve nem a decência de virar o rosto para ver quem era. Ou de duas uma: Ou ele já sabia que era eu quem estava ali,e me ignorou, ou ele não se importa à mínima com quem se aproxima dele. A segunda opção é mais plausível. Fiquei observando por alguns segundos aquele ser. O vento passava em seus cabelos prateados e desalinhava alguns fios. A lua cheia no céu nublado dava um ar superior para aquele ser de postura altiva, e ele ainda vestia aquele estranho kimono o que dava um ar mais nobre.

– ...O mundo mudou, há barulhos que não compreendo, os humanos exalam cheiros de yokai, mas não são yokais.

Ele começa a dizer em sussurros, mas com a minha audição apurada eu escutei. Estava escuro naquele lugar, nós dois estávamos sendo iluminado pela lua e pela luz de alguns poucos prédios em nossa volta, ao longe barulhos de buzinas dos milhares de carros de Toquío.

– ... Porque eu sinto tantos cheiros de yokais por aqui se eu não posso vê-los?

– Eles estão disfarçados. Isso é mágica pura e simples.

– ...Mágica – Ele repete as minhas palavras ainda olhando para os prédios – Porque?

– Porque faz perguntas das quais já sabe a resposta?

– Humana se eu soubesse as respostas não estaria perguntando.

"_Touché"_ Penso sarcasticamente

– Você...

Por algum motivo eu hesito em perguntar. Tiro a franja que insistia em cair em meus olhos por causa do vento e tomo coragem, o que tenho a perder?

– ...Você sabe o que é Tenseiga?

Ele desceu do parapeito e parou na minha frente e olhou a espada em minhas mãos

– ...Onde você a conseguiu?

– Por alguma razão a minha avó guardou essa espada. Agora o que eu quero saber é o que é essa espada, e quem é Kikyou?

– Sua antepassada. – Ele responde sem interesse – Kikyou é uma Nakayama, a pessoa que me lacrou.

Sinto ódio emanando dele, a espada brilha novamente em minhas mãos e estranhamente começa a flutuar em direção ao Sesshoumaru, ele a pega e a examina a lamina da espada por alguns instantes.

– Muito bonita, mas inútil.

– Como disse?

– Tenseiga é uma espada que não mata.

– Uma espada que não mata, mas então pra que ela serve?

– Canino da vida celeste, uma espada que serve para devolver a vida á aqueles que a perderam.

Uma espada inútil nas mãos de um yokai. Afinal um yokai não iria usa-la para ressuscitar um ser humano.

– E como você sabe disso?

– Essa espada era minha, antes de a Kikyou tentar me matar.

Ele volta para o parapeito e continuou observando a lua. A espada em sua mão parecia vibrar com os raios lunares;

Por qual razão esta minha antepassada tentaria mata-lo? Será que eles eram amantes, já que antigamente muitos yokais se envolviam emocionalmente com humanos gerando os hanyou's, meio-yokais, metade de cada raça. Uma prova disso seria o Inuyasha, apesar de não conhecer pessoalmente os pais dele eu soube através de minhas investigações que Inutaisho era um poderoso yokai cão que vive dês da época feudal.

Como ele não continuou com seu relato eu deduzi que ele não queria contar mais nada. Mas eu não iria sair dali sem algumas respostas.

– Continue, não pare de contar.

– Recuso-me a te dar respostas, antes de você me contar o que eu quero saber.

Isto está me parecendo um jogo. Interessante. _Muito interessante._

– Se quer assim, então vamos jogar. O que quer saber?

Ele se senta no parapeito olhando diretamente para mim. Sorriu com ironia, eu estava onde ele queria.

– Seus olhos, por que eles são vermelhos? Você disse que não era um hanyou, e muito menos um demônio, então o que você é?

– Sou humana. – Ele se surpreende com a resposta, acho que ele não esperava isso. – Difícil de acreditar, mas sou humana, embora a maioria das pessoas não concordem. Eu nasci humana, o motivo por qual os meus olhos serem vermelhos é porque eu sou modificada. Quando me transformei num anjo negro eu fui modificada. O meu sangue não é puro eu possuo sangue de yokai em minhas veias, por isso os meus olhos ficam vermelhos eles me possibilitam enxergar no escuro, tal como a minha audição e olfato, a minha resistência também é diferente da resistência dos humanos, eu não preciso me alimentar regularmente, mas mesmo assim uma parte de mim ainda é humana.

– E porque você quis se modificada?

– Uma pergunta, uma resposta, você já perguntou e agora é a minha vez, e essa é uma pergunta que eu não irei responder. Sua vez, por que Kikyou te lacrou?

– Dizem que os humanos são diferentes de nós yokais, mas não são. Eles são idênticos ou até mesmos piores, colocam mascaras hipócritas em seus rostos e querem ser superiores á qualquer um. Kikyou foi e sempre será o ser mais hipócrita que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida. Ela com toda aquela arrogância se deixou levar pela sua ânsia de poder e quis me matar tomando assim as minhas terras e força.

– Você está insinuando que a minha descendente era a vilã desta história toda?

– ... Acredite no que quiser humana, essa é a mais pura verdade. – Ele retrucou com simplicidade. – Ela me lacrou e tomou o poder que eu possuía, sua família ao longo dos anos tomou o poder de vários yokais e conquistou o respeito dos outros humanos, mas eu não desisti tão fácil, Kikyou não resistiu depois que me lacrou e morreu. Você conseguiu me acordar porque em suas veias tem o sangue dos Nakayama's.

– O que a corrente tem a ver com essa história?

Ele se levanta e vem em minha direção levantando o meu pulso

– Como você pode ver, ela só aparece quando um de nos dois tentamos nos matar. Essa, qual palavra você usa hoje em dia? Magia – A voz sai desdenhosa – É um comando, se você vier tentar me matar ela irá brilhar e a impedirá. O mesmo vale para mim.

– Isso quer dizer que estamos presos um ao outro?

– De um certo modo. Você é o meu novo mestre, não pense que eu me deixarei dominar por um humano. Quando quebrar essa magia barata eu irei ter o prazer de mata-lá.

– Eu já tenho as respostas que preciso, agora só me resta descobrir como anular esse comando. Você não quer ser o meu servo e eu não quero viver perto de um yokai, então só nos resta tentar nos livrar disso o mais rápido possível. Por hoje tenho minhas respostas.

Estou com as mãos atadas, eu não posso mata-lo e ele tão pouco a mim, agora só me resta atura-lo até eu conseguir desfazer essa mágica. Mas eu estou me perguntando se o que ele disse é verdade, será mesmo que essa Kikyou era uma pessoa tão ruim assim? Isso explicaria as coisas que vi quando toquei naquela espada.

Ódio e paz, sentimentos opostos um do outro. Porque aquela mulher era parecida com a Kagome? Qual a relação da Kikyou com o templo Higurashi? E porque com tantas pessoas no mundo o Sesshoumaru tinha que ser despertado justo por mim? Tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta. Apesar de que a ultima pergunta tem uma resposta, e a resposta seria o destino, o meu bom e velho amigo destino.

Observo as armas espalhadas em cima da minha cama, facas, katanas, pistolas e pentes de balas. Eu não posso ficar perdendo tempo aqui, eu tenho que trabalhar.

Pego um punhal e o giro nas mãos, depois começo a me arrumar. Visto a minha velha calça de couro preto e começo a distribuir as armas. Um punhal preso na canela, outro preso na coxa. Coloco a minha blusa preta e o coldre, arrumo e carrego a minha arma com novas balas e a coloco no coldre, coloco por segurança uns pentes extras de bala. Visto o meu sobretudo e pego a minha inseparável katana e a prendo num bolso especial nas minhas costas **(1) **

Hora de caçar.

–

–

–

O alvo de hoje será teoricamente fácil, um informante disse que um yokai chamado Tarômaru estava com planos para fugir aquela noite do Japão. Mas há uma regra que diz que nenhum yokai deve sair do Japão sem a autorização da Shikon. Obviamente Tarômaru não queria seguir aquela regra e por algum motivo até então desconhecido pela Shikon ele queria fugir.

Já é quase meia noite e eu estou à espera dele em cima de um prédio perto do local indicado pelo informante. Olho novamente para pasta com as informações do alvo, na pasta dizia que Tarômaru é um yokai de nível inferior, uma espécie de yokai lagarto, trabalha em uma boate como barmen, ele nunca deu trabalho para a Shikon. Não sei porque me deram esse caso, ele parece tão fácil, e eu não teria nem a oportunidade de matar alguém aquela noite.

A porta dos fundos do bar se abre, de lá sai Tarômaru com uma mala e a coloca no carro que estava estacionado ali perto. Tarômaru era na sua forma humana um homem mediano, um pouco careca e com os olhos um pouco esbugalhados. Pulo do prédio e paro atrás dele – A minha sorte é que o carro estava estacionado num beco, uma ótima chance de abordagem.

– Você deve uma explicação.

Ele se assusta e tenta fugir, mas eu sou mais rápida e o seguro pela gola da camisa elevando-o alguns centímetros do chão. Fácil, fácil. Se eu quisesse mata-lo não demoraria mais do que vinte segundos.

– Porque está tentando fugir?

– Vocês anjos negros são tão mal educados! Dá pra me soltar?

Solto Tarômaru. Ele bate na própria roupa para desamassa-la

– Porque fugia?

– Ora não é obvio? Você me assustou! Não te dão educação na Shikon não?

– Somos ensinados a matar para perguntar depois, mas eu vou direto ao ponto. Recebemos uma informação interessante esta manhã, dizem por ai que você estava pra ir embora do país, e sabe o que é engraçado? Eu acabo de confirmar isso, o que você pretendia?

– Eu não iria embora!

– Não iria? – Aponto para a mala que estava no carro – E o que você me diz daquilo?

– Você não entenderia.

– Não? Tente se explicar, a minha paciência é curta e eu estou de muito mau humor.

– Quem diria que mandariam a fria como a neve. Estou lisonjeado, afinal você é bem requisitada para trabalhos especiais.

– Pelo jeito você é bem popular pra me mandarem te julgar – Digo irônica, ele sorri com alegria – Como você mesmo disse só me mandam para casos "especiais" Geralmente envolve a morte do alvo, e então? O que você dizia?

– Você vai me matar? – Ele recua alguns passos dando de encontro com a parede, estava assustado – Eu não fiz nada, eu...

– Arf – Suspiro pesadamente – Acalme-se eu não vim aqui pra isso, diga o por que de você queria ir embora do país? Você sabe muito bem que é proibido sem a autorização da Shikon.

– Todos os yokais da área estão assustados, alguns não sabem o que fazer.

Tarômaru começa a explicar em um tom baixo quase inaudível, ele estava tão assustado, que eu não sabia se era pela minha presença ou por outra coisa. As mãos dele suavam frio e hora ou outra ele olhava em volta para ver se estávamos sendo observados.

– E o motivo seria?

– Nós estamos nos comportando, muitos de nós estão trabalhando, tentando cuidar de nossas vidas, não somos iguais aos outros yokais da prisão da Shikon. Eu mesmo estou querendo me casar com uma humana que conheci.

– Seja sucinto pouco me importa os seus objetivos de vida.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem, só não se irrite. Alguns yokais estão sumindo.

– Como assim sumindo?

– Não sabemos para onde eles foram, mas alguns yokais estão desaparecendo. Algo ou alguém está se fundindo com alguns yokais, e aqueles que não obedecem as suas ordens são mortos.

– Explique melhor.

– Essa pessoa misteriosa, na qual não me atrevo a dizer o nome, está pegando os yokais mais fortes e adicionando ao seu corpo. Alguns amigos já foram pegos e eu temo pela minha vida!

– Eu quero nomes.

– Senhorita Yuki não me peça isso, eu não posso dizer! – Tarômaru começa a tremer, será que esse yokai é tão forte assim?

– Responde ou morre. – A minha voz sai em tom imperativo

– Há alguns dias atrás esse yokai tentou resgatar um yokai poderosíssimo chamado Sesshoumaru, mas pelo que parece ele não conseguiu. As mais línguas dizem que o lacaio dele foi morto friamente.

– Sesshoumaru? – Levanto Tarômaru pela gola da camisa – Você disse Sesshoumaru? O que você sabe sobre ele?

– Que ele era um poderoso yokai da era feudal. Só isso senhorita! Por favor não me mate! – Ele suplica e eu o solto, ele não tem mais nada que eu queira. – O nome do homem é Narak, eu juro que só sei isso!

– Narak. – Reflito tentando saber se já tinha escutado aquele nome antes. – Pois bem Tarômaru, você deve voltar para a sua casa e qualquer coisa entre em contato com a Shikon, mas não se esqueça, não saia do Japão sem a autorização da gente, senão eu terei o maior prazer de ê me escutou?

– Sim. Obrigado pela sua misericórdia! – Ele entra novamente no bar, não antes de fazer uma mesura exagerada.

Agora eu já tenho mais informações sobre o mestre do Kageromaru. Pelo que parece Narak está juntando yokais fortes em seu corpo para fazer alguma coisa contra os humanos, agora me resta saber o que.

–

–

–

Informações eu preciso de informações. E eu sei bem onde encontra-las Em Tóquio só existe uma pessoa que conhece todo o mundo do crime, sendo de crimes humanos ou de yokais, essa pessoa é temida em seu meio por ser uma pessoa fria e sem piedade. Ele é dono de vários cassinos que divertem o povo de Tóquio em suas animadas noites.

Essa pessoa é Hakudoushi, um yokai.

Apesar de parecer uma criança, Hakudoushi é um yokai de nível superior, sua origem,assim como sua idade é desconhecida. Dono do codinome "Entei" Hakudoushi não é uma pessoa muito confiável, mas ele sabe tudo o que acontece por aqui, nada passa pelos seus olhos sem que ele note. E hoje eu iria vê-lo. Entro no cassino e vou para o nível superior onde a sala de Hakudoushi ficava, mas um segurança me barra na entrada.

– Sinto muito, mas a passagem é proibida.

– Diga para o seu chefe que a Yuki está aqui.

Ele entra na sala com uma expressão assustada na face, amo minha reputação. Fico esperando do lado de fora da sala olhando as pesadas portas de madeira de lei, quando o mesmo segurança abre a porta e me permite a entrada. Hakudoushi possuía um gosto sofisticado, e isso se refletia em sua sala, repletas de obras de artes compradas no mercado negro. Havia quadros dados por perdidos de diversos artistas renascentistas, fora às inúmeras esculturas espalhadas pelas estantes com livros de todos os gêneros.

Hakudoushi parecia um jovem burguês com aquele gosto requintado.

E lá estava ele, sentado elegantemente atrás de sua mesa de carvalho envelhecido, olhando com aqueles olhos lilases, seus cabelos elegantemente amarrados com uma fita de cetim de cor negra somente com uma fina franja que lhe insistia em cair na pele alva.

Maldito, pra mim Hakudoushi não passa de uma criança brincando de gente grande. Deveria ter sido morto a muitos anos.

– Quando disseram que a perigosa Yuki estava em meu humilde cassino eu pensei com meus botões,_ "Ou ela veio pra acabar com a minha vida, ou só para pedir dinheiro emprestado"_ Mas vendo que você não seria tão educada a ponto de entrar pela frente para me matar então só me resta a parte do dinheiro. O que você quer aqui, afinal? – Ele me pergunta apoiando o queixo nas mãos de forma que lembrava um executivo, maldita criança irritante. – A Shikon anda pagando mal é?

Passo meus olhos pelos quadros da sala, depois observo rapidamente as pessoas da sala, havia três seguranças que seguravam discretamente armas com silenciadores acoplados – Uma morte rápida e sem barulho – E mais uma outra criança de cabelos brancos mais nova que Hakudoushi vestida com um delicado vestido branco. Outra yokai

– Pedir dinheiro pra você? Não obrigada, não sei se você sabe, mas matar yokais vale muito nos dias de hoje. Você já deve saber o porque de eu estar aqui, afinal você tudo sabe. – Respondi sem tirar a atenção dos quadros – O grande Entei.

– Certamente. Eu já tenho uma pequena idéia da razão que trouxe a grande Yuki para o meu cassino, mas por favor, eu deixarei você dizer o motivo, afinal como diz o velho ditado "As damas primeiro"

– Que cavalheirismo, eu estou impressionada.

– Não fique. Afinal eu posso ser um yokai, mas ainda sou educado, não são todos os yokais do mundo que tem aparências grotescas e maus modos.

– Irei direto ao assunto. Quero informações;

– E porque você acha que ele lhe diria alguma coisa? – Uma mulher que tinha acabado de entrar na sala falou, e eu a reconheci na hora. Era Kagura outra yokai, eu e ela não dávamos bem dês da época em que comecei na Shikon.

Kagura e eu temos uma historia juntas – Por assim dizer – A julguei quando tinha dezesseis anos, e quase a matei se não fosse Hakudoushi que interviu no julgamento, ele com a sua influência conseguiu a absorção de Kagura. O motivo? Nem eu ao menos sei, Kagura pode ser uma concubina pessoal dele, ou não. O relacionamento deles dois não me importa nem um pouco. Kagura também parecia uma burguesa, embora o seu gosto não seja tão refinado como o de Hakudoushi, ela estava usando um vestido vermelho de noite com uma echarpe da mesma cor, o que combinava com seus olhos que também eram vermelhos, e em suas mãos um leque. Ela era conhecida como a mestre dos ventos, por consegui controla-los.

– Como vai você Kagura? Ainda não te mataram? Ou o Hakudoushi _**ainda**_ não se cansou de você?

– Ora sua como ousa? – Ela me aponta o leque na direção de minha cabeça – Você entra aqui e me insulta! Você vai ter o que merece!

– Kagura! – Hakudoushi grita – Se eu fosse você não faria isso... – Ele aponta para o peito dela onde tinha um pequeno feixe de luz vermelha da mira de minha arma – Ela te pegou Kagura.

– Eu nunca saio de casa sem a minha arma, item feminino indispensável nos dias de hoje – Tiro a mira da arma do peito da Kagura, que estava possessa, e aponto para a cabeça de Hakudoushi – E então vai me dar às informações que preciso?

– Sempre dão delicada, não é Yuki?

– Você me conhece.

Engatilho a arma e os seguranças apontam a deles para mim. Ótimo se eu sair morta daqui pelo menos levarei um comigo, e de preferência esse seria o Hakudoushi, se bem que matar a Kagura é uma tentação.

– Não precisamos disso tudo,o que você quer saber?

– O nome Narak lhe diz alguma coisa?

– Narak, Narak.... – Ele repete pensativo – Não, eu nunca ouvi esse nome em toda a minha vida, e olha que já vivi muito.

Patético, ele sempre faz isso. Pra ele tudo é um jogo, uma diversão ver os anjos negros implorarem por informações, ou pedir algo em troca.

– ...Você tem um lindo cassino aqui não é mesmo? Muitos jogos, pessoas se divertindo, Yokai ilegais. Há quanto tempo a Shikon não dá uma vistoria aqui?

Ele sorri, peguei no ponto fraco dele.

– Não conheço nenhum Narak, mas tente procurar por Onigumo.

Desengatilho a arma e a guardo

– Onigumo. Mais uma vez muito obrigada pela sua ajuda por livre e espontânea vontade. – Comentei rindo internamente de Kagura que parecia querer me atacar.

– De nada, afinal pra que serve os amigos? Volte sempre que quiser você é _muito _bem vinda aqui. – Ele retruca com mais ironia do que eu poderia usar.

Vou em direção a porta, mas antes de abri-la eu dou um sorriso sarcástica para Hakudoushi. Ah eu vou adorar isso.

– Esqueci uma coisinha, se por acaso você se cansar da Kagura você me diz, porque eu terei o maior prazer de mata-la para você.

Abro a porta e saio com um enorme sorriso de satisfação por ter escutado os xingamentos de Kagura e as risadas de Hakudoushi.

Agora tenho mais uma charada em minhas mãos...

Quem será Onigumo?

–

–

–

Onigumo, Narak, Kikyou. Três nomes misteriosos. Preciso de respostas mais conclusivas, a pista que Hakudoushi me deu não esclarece muita coisa, apesar de achar que ele só a deu por alguma razão obscura. Por que razão este yokai chamado Narak estaria juntando outros yokais fortes? Qual seria a real relação dele com Sesshoumaru, ou como ele o conhece?

Malditas perguntas sem respostas!

Apreso o passo para chegar rapidamente ao meu apartamento, corto caminho por becos e ruelas de Tóquio. A vista desses becos não são as melhores possíveis, havia várias caçambas de lixo, e entulhos e entulhos dos mais variados tipos. O pior é o cheiro de podre que incomoda o meu olfato. Já são quase meia-noite, eu passei tempo de mais naquele cassino.

– De qualquer modo eu preciso encontrar resposta.– Sussurro pra mim mesma revisando cada pergunta para tentar responde-las sem ajuda. Meus passos vão ecoando por aquele beco imundo, mas eu não estou só. Há mais alguém ali comigo eu posso sentir, eu estou sendo seguida.– Se queria tanto assim me seguir você deveria aprender a camuflar a sua existência. – Digo sacando a minha arma. As sombras atrás de mim começam a se mover, delas aparecem uns cinco homens, todos seguravam algum tipo de arma. Um deles tinha uma espada, e um outro estava armado com uma submetralhadora adaptada, bela arma. – O que querem?

Eles se entreolham e depois dão algumas gargalhadas

– Será que eu vou ter que ser mais violenta? Digam o que querem de mim.

– Pra que toda essa presa? Aprecie o momento de sua morte.

– Kagura?

Lá estava Kagura com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios, a maldita tinha vindo se vingar.

– Você realmente pensou que ia sair de lá viva? – Ela sinaliza para os homens que se aproximam de mim

– Sabe, por um momento eu pensei, como também pensei que o Hakudoushi iria se cansar de você e me deixaria mata-la.

– Sua idiota! – Kagura grita alterada – Você vai morrer!

Ela saca aquele leque e balança na minha direção formando algumas laminas de vento. Fico atordoada por alguns minutos, mas consigo me desviar daquele ataque, uma nuvem de poeira toma conta do beco.

– Essa ai já era.

Escuto algumas risadas vindas de Kagura. Aproveito que a nuvem de poeira me escondeu e atiro em um dos ajudantes de Kagura.

Bang!

Um tiro direto na cabeça. O homem – Que na verdade era mais um yokai disfarçado – Caiu num banque seco no chão. Havia sangue para todo lado, e o tiro da minha arma fez um barulho desnecessário, espero que nenhum habitante daquele lugar chame a policia.

– Desgraçada! Matem a Yuki

Uma ordem é dada pela yokai de olhos vermelhos, os outros yokais me atacam. Desvio de um tiro com rapidez, dou um soco em um deles e saco a minha espada.

– Filha da...

Não espero o yokai completar a frase e corto o seu peito espirando um pouco de sangue na minha roupa. Ele grita de dor e cambaleia na direção de um de seus companheiros, até cair morto. Kagura se mantinha um pouco mais afastada da confusão toda, afinal esse trabalho sujo não seria feito por ela. Um dos homens que estava armado com uma espada me atacou, eu desviei, mas ele conseguiu fazer um pequeno corte no meu rosto. Um pequeno filete de sangue escore, e eu o limpo com a mão.

Em resposta ao corte, eu pego uma de minhas facas e taco no yokai que me feriu. Ela acerta no pescoço dele, o yokai engasga com o próprio sangue a cai suplicante no chão.

– E então, Kagura? Você vai continuar matando os seus subordinados, ou vai me enfrentar logo?

– Eles são vidas dispensáveis.

Avanço na direção dos yokais que restaram, dou um chute em um deles e desvio de um soco, atiro em um na altura do coração, dois tiros a queima roupa.

– Só falta um. – Aponto para o homem que estava tentando fazer mira com a arma, mas a mão dele tremia demais para isso. Sou mais rápida que ele e dou um tiro certeiro que pega em sua cabeça.

– Pronto Kagura. Agora é só você e eu, não é melhor você fugir? – Ando em direção a Kagura que somente ficava me encarava com os olhos em fúria. Aponto a minha arma para ela e dou um sorriso. – E então, diga-me porque razão você pensou que podia me enfrentar? Eu já te derrotei antes e posso fazer isso de novo.

– Não seja presunçosa. Você é um estorvo para o meu mestre e deve ser eliminada.

– Seu mestre? Você fala de Hakudoushi?

– Não. Eu falo de Narak!

Ela movimenta o leque mais uma vez, eu esperava as laminas de vento novamente, mas elas não apareceram.

– O que? – Sou agarrada pelos braços pelos yokais que eu tinha acabado de matar, eles estavam ensangüentados e os olhos deles estavam sem cor. Pareciam que estavam sendo controlados. Tento me soltar, mas eles me seguraram de um jeito que impossibilitou qualquer movimento. Eu sou obrigada a me ajoelhar na frente de Kagura.

– Impossível, eu acabei de ...

– Mata-los? – Kagura completa a minha frase levantando o meu queixo com o leque – Sim você os matou, eu aprendi alguns truques novos dês da ultima vez que nos enfrentamos. Segurem-na! E agora querida você vai ser morta.

Kagura pega a minha espada e aproxima de meu peito. Ela atravessa a lamina da espada de uma vez. Sinto uma enorme dor. Os Zumbis me soltam, levo a mão ao ferimento tentando em vão estanca-lo, estava perdendo muito sangue. A minha vista estava ficando turva.

Sempre pensei o que aconteceria se eu morresse. Será que eu seria julgada pelo que fiz? Será quer veria a minha família novamente?

Parece que finalmente eu terei as minhas respostas. A minha vista se torna cada vês mais turva. Vejo de relance a Kagura com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. Por um momento eu vejo um vulto branco passando atrás de Kagura. Até que vejo a escuridão.

Eu estou finalmente morta.

**Continua.**

**(1)** -Vocês já viram Blade? A arma dela fica nas costas igual à dele

**Capitulo revisado.**

**Nota da autora**

Não me matem...Ela teve que morrer nesse capitulo!Esperem até ver o próximo capitulo!Ainda vai acontecer umas coisas bem reveladoras...

**Reviews**

**Paloma *Hana no Yuki*– **Nossa- Sorriso bobo- Valeu pelos elogios eu adorei!Uma Rin fria e calculista não se vê todo dia não é mesmo? E eu tô adorando retrata-la desta forma!-Pulinhos de alegria- Eu escrevo bem?-Mais pulos^– ^– Eu fico quebrando a minha cabeça para que a fic não fique com erros de português!

Sabia que você é a segunda que me fala que a fic parece com hellsing!Acho que por eu ser fã dessa serie- assim como você- eu inconscientemente coloquei alguns pontos parecidos, por exemplo a Integra despertou o Alucard como a Rin despertou o Sesshomaru!

Valeu viu e beijos!

**HIME RIN- **Se você nunca leu uma fic da Rin fria e calculista aqui está a sua chance!E não é só isso- Fazendo voz de atendente- Você pode ver de quebra um Sesshomaru recebendo ordens de um humano!-Só em fic mesma XD- Valeu pelo comentário e beijos !

**May Kurai Tenshi**- Ela não é um robô...Se bem que essa idéia passou em minha mente!Ela tem sangue de yokai nas veias...O que a torna rápida, forte e ela não precisa se alimentar tanto como os humanos!Ei você pode ser curiosa o quanto quiser!Fique a vontade para fazer as suas perguntas!

Beijos!

**Gheisinha Kinomoto- **Não se preocupe eu coloco uma focinheira nele!Assim ele não vai me morder! Poxa o Sesshy ficou dormindo por um século e ele não teve cabeça pra ver a roupa da Rin!Ele deve se focar em coisas mais importantes...Mas ele me contou que deu uma espiadinha...

Se vai ter cenas quentes?Eu não sei...Não penso em colocar hentai nessa fic..

Beijos!

**Bekinha- **Ai que bom que as minhas fics ficam com gostinho de quero mais!Assim eu fico toda boba para escrever!Muito obrigada!Você também devia escrever...É tão bom você ver que a sua historia é lida e apreciada por outras pessoas!

beijinhos

**Shizuki Satsuna Tora- **Pois é eu também quero uma fábrica de produção de Sesshy's!Acho que todas as fãs do Sesshomaru vão querer leva-lo para casa!E eu também quero os seguintes personagens: O Roy;O Ayame;O Kyo;o Kurama;O Ed e vários outros gatinhos dos animes!

Ahh eu quero continuar lendo as suas fic's!Eu adoro a seguintes fics: **"O primeiro caso do** **Sesshomaru"** **"**** Hime no amai" "Vinícius Love" "Eiko" "A difícil vida de um fuhrer"**e **"Idiotice pouca é bobagem"**

E estou louca pela continuação da fic "O primeiro caso do Sesshomaru"Eu morri de rir com ela!

Fora a fic que você fez com a Lika-chan!Eu adorei Uma era feudal muito louca!

**Hiwatari Satiko- **O que tem na caixa?Oras é nada mais nada a menos que a Tenseiga do Sesshy!Você acha que eu deixaria o Sesshy sem as espadinhas dele? Agora só falta ele encontrar a Toukijin

Beijinhos!

**Kyouyama Anna- **O sesshy tá reclamando que eu roubei a personalidade dele!Mais a Rin vai continuar com essa personalidade fria até o final da fic!Beijinhos e valeu por aparecer!

**Sah Rebelde- **Você está amando a fic?O.O Nossa valeu mesmo!Eu adorei o elogio!

Beijos e beijos pra ti!

**Uchiha Kayra- **Eu concordo com você! As ficwriter deviam fazer atualizações diárias!Assim nos não morreríamos de curiosidade- Acredite eu fico morrendo pra saber a continuações das fics que eu leio!– Mas como você mesmo disse nos não somos maquinas!-O que é uma pena,porque eu realmente queria atualizar todo dia...

Beijos

Obs: Eu to em duvida...Eu sou uma ficwriter?Nossa eu nunca pensei que um dia eu me tornaria uma escritora de fics!

**Kikyou Stars- **Eu vou continuar! Relaxa e aprecie esse novo capitulo...Beijos!

**Natykagomeinuyasha- **Desculpa,mas dessa vez eu demorei pra postar XD mais eu prometo que não demoro mais!

**Mitzrael Girl- **Poxa eu fiquei lendo o seu comentário enorme e fiquei toda boba XD Ah eu também fiquei repetindo o seu nome varias e varias vezes até me lembrar de onde eu já o ouvir antes !

E eu me lembrei!Você é a escritora da fic Ônix uma das primeiras que eu li nesse site!E eu espero ansiosa pela continuação!

Vamos as suas perguntas:

1-O Sesshy não conhecia a Rin, porque a Rin é descendente da mulher que o aprisionou-No caso a Kikyou- Ele nunca a viu e não fazia idéia de quem era ela, tanto que ele tentou mata-la

2-Ele é o irmão do Inuyasha, e isso vai ser explicado mais pra frente, porque o Inu nem apareceu ainda...Mais essa fic não tem relação com o anime, ela se passa numa ordem diferente!

3-Ele tem sangue de yokais, por isso ela é modificada!

4-Os arquivos da avó dela continham a espada dele...E uma outra coisinha que eu vou revelar depois!

5-Eu ainda não pensei como ele vai ser libertado,mas a idéia do beijo até que é boa...

Valeu viu e beijos!

**Raissa Azevedo**- Aqui está à continuação! E eu espero que você goste! Beijos


	4. Meu sangue, seu sangue

**Yuki**

**Capítulo IV – **

**Meu sangue, seu sangue.**

Morta?

Não, não estou morta. Sinto cheiro de sangue embora não sinta algum corte em meu corpo.

Dor?

Não, não sinto a dor estou bem, estou calma, somente um pouco zonza. Tenho a impressão de estar sendo carregada por alguém, abro os meus olhos e vejo a cidade em pequenos borrões.

Será que estou realmente morta?

Meus olhos ardem, e estão pesados não consigo mantê-los abertos. Resolvo desistir dessa ânsia de curiosidade de saber onde estou.

Fecho os meus olhos e não penso em mais nada.

–

–

–

Tive um sonho.

Sonhei que estava em um parque e brincava com o meu irmão. Meus pais estavam ao longe no observando com lindos sorrisos amáveis nos rostos. Neste sonho eu era uma criança, neste sonho eu brincava sem ter medo.

Nesta brincadeira eu tropecei e cai no chão, alguém estendeu a mão para eu levantar e esse alguém era o Sesshoumaru.

A consciência vai voltando aos poucos. Abro os meus olhos e vejo que a minha roupa está empapada de sangue, embora não seja o meu no colo de alguém.

– Acordou, humana?

Minha visão pode estar borrada, mas vejo que estou sentada no colo do Sesshoumaru com a cabeça apoiada no peito dele.

– O- Onde estou? – A minha voz sai fraca e em sussurros

– Não conheço este lugar.

Olho em volta e vejo o lugar, havia árvores – Muitas para ser exata – Mas dava pra ver alguns prédios ao longe, identifico o lugar aos poucos, estávamos no parque de Tóquio um lugar um pouco deserto para o horário, afinal que horas deve ser?

– O que aconteceu comigo?

– Você morreu.

Morri? Como é possível que eu esteja morta? Eu estou aqui, bem aqui, viva e bem! Ou será que até no inferno o Sesshoumaru me persegue?

– Se eu estou morta o que você faz aqui? Não me diga que você é o meu castigo?

– Você não devia dizer isso da pessoa que acaba de te salvar.

– Você me salvou? Quando...?

– Aquela mulher te matou. Eu senti que você estava em perigo.

– Sentiu? – Tento me mexer, mas Sesshoumaru está com o braço em volta da minha cintura e impede o meu movimento – Como você?

– Esse "comando"em nossos braços nos diz quando um ou o outro está em perigo. Eu senti que você estava em perigo.

– Entendo.

Apoio à mão no peito do Sesshoumaru e tento me levantar, mas era inútil, e vou de encontro com o chão.

– Você está fraca...– Ele me ajuda a me levantar me apoiando no ombro dele – Não devia se mover.

– Como é possível que eu...

– ...Esteja viva? – Ele completa a frase com um sorriso cínico – Adivinhe, afinal você não é a minha "mestra"

A ironia era nítida nas palavras dele. Maldito yokai presunçoso.

– Hum. Você tem razão, afinal eu sou superior a você!

– Impressionante, humana. Você tem a capacidade de virar as minhas palavras contra mim.

Vou me apoiando no ombro dele enquanto saímos daquele parque, ambos em um silêncio irritante.

Algo passa na minha cabeça. Lembro- me da conversa que tive com Sesshoumaru mais cedo, as palavras se formam em minha mente respondendo todas as minhas questões "_Tenseiga é uma espada que não mata. Uma espada que serve para devolver a vida." _

– Para devolver a vida...– Repito as palavras que ecoam em minha mente

Ele olha para mim e sorri – Mas o sorriso dele era irônico, eh ele me pegou.

– Até que em fim você entendeu, humana.

– Você a usou em mim. Você me ressuscitou com a Tenseiga. Mas por que? – Sesshoumaru virou o rosto e não me encarou nos olhos – E então Sesshoumaru?

– Sabia que é a primeira vez que usa meu nome sem usar tons irônicos?

– ...? – Fico calada por algum tempo, nunca havia percebido isso. – Você prefere que eu te chame de yokai?

– Chame do que quiser, eu não me importo.

– Se não se importa por que me salvou? Se eu estivesse morta você poderia ficar livre.

– Não sei, simplesmente salvei.

Por hora não irei perguntar mais nada sobre o acontecido, mas tirarei as respostas de que preciso dele depois. Devo me concentrar em outras por exemplo a minha vingança contra Kagura!

–

–

–

Entro cambaleante no meu apartamento.

Engraçado se eu fui revivida era pra eu estar bem e não estar com o corpo cansado. Não sei como se revive pessoas não é meu departamento. Sesshoumaru me coloca com facilidade no sofá. Sua roupa estava manchada com sangue.

– Vamos ter que arranjar roupas novas....– Comento pra mim mesma. Meu cabelo estava manchado e com sangue seco.

– Ah? – Ele indaga

– Não foi nada....– Levanto do sofá cambaleante – Vou dormir.

Ando sem direção pelo apartamento. Céus a minha cabeça está tão confusa que eu nem ao menos sei onde fica o meu quarto. Sesshoumaru me apóia novamente no ombro dele, eu ia recusar, mas não estou em condições de manter meu orgulho, pelo menos não agora. Ele me coloca na cama, encosto a minha cabeça no travesseiro, tentando relaxar, só que as imagens de minha morte voltam com nitidez em minha mente, eu não irei dormir sem matar Kagura! Tento me levantar, e sou empurrada pelo ombro de volta para a cama pelo Sesshoumaru.

– O que pensa que está fazendo humana?

– Deixe-me em paz. Eu preciso matar Kagura! – Grito cerrando meus punhos, empurrei Sesshoumaru com o que restava de minha força, ele nem se moveu.

– Você não está em condições de vinganças– Ele me empurra de novo – Pode ser modificada como diz, mas ainda assim é humana. Deixe suas vinganças para depois. Eu não posso te reviver novamente.

– Eu...– Tento argumentar, maravilha agora estou recebendo ordens de um yokai!

– Durma...– Ele ordena imperativo – Reúna forças, recupere-se, para assim matar seus inimigos!

Resolvo acatar as ordens dele, deito na cama e puxo o cobertor até o pescoço. Tinha esquecido qual era a sensação de estar confortável. Estou com sono.

– Quem me garante que você não vai me matar enquanto eu durmo?

– Não farei isso, confie em mim.

Ele se senta do lado da cama encostando-se na parede, serra os olhos. Aos poucos vou fazendo o mesmo. Com aquela frase sendo repassada na minha cabeça._"Confie em mim."_

– Eu confio.

Fecho os meus olhos e durmo.

–

–

–

Acordo com o sol batendo no meu rosto, malditas janelas, preciso urgentemente de janelas negras. Odeio as manhãs. Engraçado, pela primeira vez em anos eu dormi decentemente! Não tive pesadelos, e nem ao menos sonhos, apenas dormi, e pelo visto já me sinto bem melhor. Também pela primeira vez eu senti preguiça de levantar da cama, ser preguiçosa nunca foi um adjetivo que eu usaria para descrever a minha personalidade.

Hum, de acordo com o relógio já são uma da tarde. Bati meu recorde de sono. Estou com fome, pra ser exata, muita fome. Levanto da cama, desta vez estou bem disposta, havia recuperado as minhas forças. Ao lado da cama estava Sesshoumaru, aparentemente dormindo.

– Aonde vai Humana? – Ele pergunta ainda com os olhos fechados. Será que ele consegue enxergar assim?

– Tomar um banho. Vai me impedir? Ou o seu olfato não fica irritado com o cheiro de sangue coagulando? – Apontei para as minhas roupas com aquele sangue já seco, eu estava horrorosa. Cabelos ensebados e com noz, roupa rasgada e ensangüentada. Ele se manteve de olhos fechados e não respondeu a minha pergunta, fui até o banheiro já que ele não fez objeção, acho que olfato dele também estava irritado.

– Humana, eu não te matei enquanto dormia.– Ele menciona antes de eu entrar no banheiro.

– Pois perdeu uma ótima oportunidade.

– Não mato pessoas que confiam em mim.

– Não sei do que você está falando!– fecho a porta do banheiro com força

Infeliz! Eu sei do que ele fala, mas não posso dar o braço a torcer. Maldita hora que disse "Eu confio" Aquelas palavras saíram involuntariamente da minha boca. Onde estava com a cabeça quando disse aquilo?

Maldito yokai presunçoso! Maldito, maldito.

Tirei aquela roupa encharcada de sangue coagulado. Olhei para o buraco que a espada tinha feito, um belo buraco. Maldição e pensar que aquela maldita fez isso com a minha espada e ainda está com ela como troféu, mas eu vou ficar com a cabeça dela como troféu também! Maldita Kagura!

"_Reúna forças, se recupere, para assim matar seus inimigos"_

– Boas palavras de incentivo.

**Reúna forças...**

Já reuni todas as forças de que preciso.

**Se recupere...**

Estou com força total.

**Para assim matar seus inimigos!**

Sim eu matarei os meus inimigos, e desta vez eles irão ver quem é Yuki!

–

–

–

Paro o meu carro na frente da sede da Shikon, por causa da confusão de ontem eu deixei a minha moto onde eu havia morrido! Merda! Estou bem melhor e renovada, apesar de meus sentidos estarem lerdos, acho que ainda preciso de tempo para recuperar totalmente os meus poderes.

Subo no elevador e paro no meu andar. Trigésimo andar, o meu eterno andar. O elevador abre as portas revelando os funcionários, eles estavam todos reunidos em uma espécie de oração e a Kagome estava no meio deles. Bizarro.

– O que aconteceu? – Pergunto para um dos funcionários

– Parece que morreu alguém na empresa e estamos rezando por essa pessoa...– O funcionário respondeu – Mas eu sou nova aqui e só soube disso hoje!

– E quem morreu?

– Um anjo negro chamado Yuki...

– Eu morri?

Não consigo deixar de ficar surpresa, eu sei que havia morrido, mas teoricamente eu renasci. Kagome abre os olhos depois da oração e quando me vê pisca os olhos várias vezes para tentar entender tudo. O rosto dela se torna branco.

– Rin.... – Ela fala bem devagar e com medo.. .– Você...Você...

– Eu?

– Socorro é um fantasma que veio para nos assombrar! – Ela grita correndo de um lado para o outro e todos os funcionários fazem a mesma coisa

Um caos toma conta do andar. Todos correndo de um lado para o outro e morrendo de medo da possível fantasma "Yuki" Resolvo acabar com aquela brincadeira idiota, pego a minha arma e dou dois tiros para o alto. Todos se calam e olham para a minha cara

– O próximo tiro vai ser na cabeça de quem gritar! Kagome eu não estou morta, como você pode ver eu estou bem viva!

– Mas, mas.. Não é possível! Eu vi a sua espada! Era o seu sangue! O Dna era seu!

– Minha espada? Aonde ela está?

–

–

–

Entramos no laboratório da Shikon, um lugar que é usado para analises químicas e para os experimentos de modificações genéticas – Eu só entrei neste lugar duas vezes, a primeira em visita com minha falecida avó onde ela me mostrou uma exumação de um yokai e a segunda para me modificar.

– Doutora Midoriko.

Midoriko era uma linda mulher de quase trinta anos – Também modificada – Nascida e criada na Rússia, ela veio para a Shikon transferida de uma antiga instituição de genética, onde ela e mais alguns renomados nomes do meio cientifico desenvolveram a técnica de modificação humana. Técnica experimentada nela mesma, dizem que apesar de parecer ter trinta anos Midoriko não envelhece e muito menos morre. Em suas veias corre sangue diferente de yokais e de humanos, um sangue mitológico encontrado em um lugar conhecido como Romênia país próximo à Rússia.

Isto mesmo Midoriko é uma espécie de vampira. Ela foi à doutora responsável em me modificar.

Ela apareceu saindo de um enorme freezer onde continha os corpos de alguns yokais para pesquisas, em seu jaleco havia manchas de sangue tal como em suas luvas. Seus olhos refletiam um brilho vermelho característico da modificação dela.

– Bem vindas ao meu laboratório.– Ela cumprimenta depositando em uma das mesas cirúrgicas o corpo de um "Kappa"

– Midoriko- sensei onde está a espada da Rin?– Kagome faz uma careta quando vê a doutora abrindo o corpo do yokai

Além de medica geneticista – E vampira – Midoriko também é legista.

– Eu sabia que você não estava morta...– Ela me olha de cima abaixo – Afinal você é a Yuki, mas eu não compreendo como o sangue foi parar na sua espada.

Olhei para a Kagome que estava pálida olhando para a dissecação do Yokai, coloquei a mão no ombro dela

– Kagome, você pode sair agora que não tem problemas.

– Ah?– Ela estava petrificada – Tudo bem, eu não agüento olhar para essas coisas mesmo.

– Que pena eu queria mostrar pra você onde fica o coração do Kappa.– Midoriko diz divertida com uma das sobrancelhas levemente arqueada

– Não obrigada, dispenso.– Kagome recusa saindo da sala

Esperei a porta ser fechada pela Kagome. Depois fui até a dissecação do yokai, nunca tive nojo daquilo já que sempre vejo yokais mortos.

– Seu humor mórbido não muda, Midoriko?

– Mas é tão divertido ver os humanos enjoados...– Ela pega um afiado bisturi e começa a cortar o cadáver – Interessante, esse cadáver foi encontrado ontem à noite com suspeitas que foi assassinado, mas seu estado mostra que a morte foi devido a uma facada direto da artéria principal. Teoricamente ele foi emboscado por mais alguém pois o corpo mostra sinais claros de luta.

– E isso o que tem a ver comigo?– Pergunto curiosa

– Nada...– Ela responde tirando as luvas – Eu só disse isso para descontrair, sabe, quebrar o gelo.

– Grande modo de descontrair, piadas de legistas, sempre fiquei perguntando o que você faz nas horas vagas?

– O mesmo que você. Afinal enquanto você mata eu analiso, e assim vivemos nossas vidas– Ela vai até uma mesa de mármore que estava coberta por um lençol branco – Bom aqui está a sua espada.

Lá estava ela, a minha katana manchada com o meu sangue

– A espada é sua não é?– Ela pergunta curiosa – Ela foi entregue por um mensageiro e com um bilhete que dizia _"Um presente para vocês" _Então nos fizemos um teste com o sangue e comprovamos que o sangue era seu. Como você não apareceu no horário nos demos você como morta!

– Como você pode ver eu estou viva.

– Interessante, tem algo de diferente contigo. O que aconteceu ontem para ter deixado você assim?

– Do que fala?

– Bom isso eu só vou saber com alguns exames, mas pelos meus instintos eu estou vendo, ou melhor, sentindo que você está diferente!

– Seus instintos?

– Eu não sou mais humana, Yuki. O meu sangue não voltará mais ao normal, teoricamente eu sou cem por cento vampira.

– E eu o que sou? – Pergunto

– Ontem você era modificada, mas hoje eu tenho a leve impressão que você não é mais assim.

Olhei para Midoriko interrogativamente. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo?

– Mas eu só vou saber...– Ela pegou o bisturi e faz um corte em meu dedo indicador – Com um exame mais detalhado – Colocou umas gotas de sangue numa lamina e levou ao microscópio, deu uma olhada demorada e suspirou com pesar– Como eu pensei.

– Ah? – Peguei um lenço para limpar o meu dedo que escorria umas gotinhas de sangue

– Permita-me – Ela segura o meu dedo e leva a boca sugando o sangue que estava ali – Hum, gostoso, sangue cem por cento humano.

– Impossível, meu sangue é modificado, ele não pode ser considerado humano.

– Você sabe que é impossível, eu sei que é impossível, qualquer medico da Shikon sabe que é impossível, mas o que parece é que você não possui mais sangue de yokais nas veias, e isso só seria possível se você tivesse nascido de novo. Rin você morreu e foi revivida?

– O que você sabe sobre ser revivida?

Ela se senta perto de um computador colocando óculos de grau e começa a digitar alguma coisa sem muita importância. É impressionante a habilidade de Midoriko de enrolar a responder.

– Não muita coisa. Existe umas lendas, alguns relatos na Rússia, e através do mundo, que dizem que é possível reviver alguém. Geralmente envolvendo rituais de magia negra, ou a transformação do corpo em algo novo – Ela deu um olhar significativo para mim – Esse não é o seu caso, eu pressuponho que você morreu ontem e alguém te reviveu, com o que eu não sei, mas sei que foi com algo muito puro por ter purificado seu sangue assim.

– E isso trará algum problema pra mim? – Pergunto pegando a minha espada de volta e limpando o sangue na toalha que cobria

– Talvez sim, talvez não, isso depende do ponto de vista. Você voltara a ser um humano normal, com suas limitações, não poderá ter a força que tinha antes. Pra alguém na sua profissão é algo realmente ruim.

Tanto trabalho para nada. Voltei ao que era antes.

– Todavia há uma solução, eu não aconselharia a isso, dizem que um raio não cai duas vezes num mesmo lugar, se você escolher essa opção você não poderá nunca mais voltar a ser uma humana normal. E terá alguns efeitos colaterais.

– Pare de enrolar, Midoriko. De uma opinião profissional.

– Não é óbvia a resposta? Vamos te transformar novamente, só que desta vez para sempre. A escolha é sua, por experiencia própria acho melhor você pensar com calma.

Pensei nas possibilidades. Nunca mais voltar a ser humana de novo? Eu poderia muito bem ter uma vida normal novamente, deixando de lado essa historia de anjos negros, Shikon, de Sesshoumaru. Por alguma razão as imagens da Kagura enfiando a minha própria espada em meu coração voltam a minha mente, a raiva é tanta que cerro meus punhos com a força necessária para deixar os dedos esbranquiçados.

– E quando você está disponível?

–

–

–

– Você está pronta? – Midoriko pergunta enquanto preparava os materiais para a modificação.

– Preciso mesmo responder? – Respondi irritada, deitei naquela cadeira peculiar. – Ande logo com isso.

A cadeira de ferro dava para se deitar, mas havia umas correias que prendiam no paciente para evitar ataques. Ela começou a apertar essas correias em mim, mãos, pernas, braços, corpo. Eu estava impossibilitada de me soltar

– Pra que tudo isso? Você andou roubando um manicômio é?

– Cuidado com que você fala, eu posso te deixar presa pra sempre ai viu. – Ela brincou apertando com mais força as correias. – A dose que vou te dar é maior que da ultima vez, e isso vai impossibilitar de haver machucados.

– Estou com medo de perguntar se eu vou ficar ferida.

– Não, eu estou com medo de você me ferir.

Ela pegou uma grande seringa e se aproximou de mim, na sua outra mão ela segurava dois vidros, um de cor vermelha e um azul

– O que é isso?

– Quando você veio aqui com aquela pouca idade eu achei que você estava maluca em fazer a modificação. Muitos anjos negros não gostam de ser modificados, mas você quis. Só que a dose que você tomou da ultima vez era muito fraca, tanto é que não modificou o seu corpo, somente te deu força física. Desta vez será diferente – Ela colocou todo liquido vermelho na seringa hipodérmica, os olhos vermelhos da doutora brilharam em êxtase – Muito diferente.

– Meu corpo será modificado?

– Talvez sim, talvez não. Essa droga contém células tronco de um yokai, e não o sangue como da ultima vez, ela se instalará em seu corpo como se fizesse parte do mesmo. E esse remédio irá ajudar pra que você não rejeite o novo hospedeiro – Com uma pistola de injeção ela aplicou o liquido azul em meu pescoço – Agora Rin isso vai doer e muito!

Colocou um pano em minha boca para eu não morder a minha língua, depois aplicou a injeção em minha veia sanguínea.

– E quando isso vai...

Mal pude terminar a frase porque meu corpo começou a queimar. Senti como se acido corroesse as minhas veias.

E por deus como ardia! Comecei a debater na cadeira, agora sei por que Midoriko teve o trabalho de me amarrar, um instinto assassino se formou em minha mente. Eu queria sair dali para matar, eu olhava para Midoriko e imaginava matando-a . Eu queria sentir o seu pescoço ser quebrado pelas minhas mãos! As vísceras escorrendo pelas minhas garras. Garras? Eu não tenho garras, mas neste meu roupante de fúria tudo era possível.

Minha vista ficou vermelho sangue. Comecei a ter um ataque naquele momento, vi a porta do laboratório ser aberta bruscamente por Bankotsu que estava junto da Kagome e do Inuyasha.

– O que está havendo Midoriko?– Ele perguntou transtornado – Você vai mata-la assim!

– Bankotsu a pele dela está muito quente, parece que ela está pegando fogo por dentro! – Gritou Inuyasha tocando meu braço

Arrebentei uma das correias, Inuyasha segurou o meu braço com toda a força que possuía..

" _Hibrido inútil, você é fraco, eu sou mais forte." _O pensamento atingia a minha mente sem eu dar conta do que significava aquelas palavras.

– Ela é muito forte! – Ouvi Inuyasha reclamar, senti minhas unhas crescerem e as enfiei no braço dele que apenas soltou um pequeno grito de dor.

– Você tem que parar com isso, ela não vai agüentar! – Kagome implorava tentando ajudar Inuyasha.

– Agüenta, agüenta sim! Afinal ela é Yuki.

Foi a ultima coisa que escutei antes de desmaiar com o corpo saindo fumaça

–

–

–

– Onde eu estou?

Levanto cambaleante da mesma cadeira de antes, mas desta vez eu não estava amarrada. Vejo Inuyasha abraçando Kagome, esta por sua vez estava chorando. Midoriko chegou perto de mim com estetoscópio e examinou o meu coração.

– Hum – Ficou pensativa escutando o meu coração – Não bate.

– O que não bate? – Pergunto levantando da cadeira, engraçado, o meu corpo está leve – Por que aqui está vermelho?

– Vermelho Rin-chan?– Kagome pergunta segurando as lagrimas.

"_Isso seria triste se eu tivesse coração, humana inútil" _ Estes pensamentos, eles não são meus.

– Seus olhos que estão vermelhos.– Midoriko explicou escrevendo alguma coisa na prancheta – Além dos olhos pode-se notar mudanças na arcada dentaria e nas unhas, assim como em seu coração.

– Do que vocês estão falando? Que raios de luz vermelha é essa?

– Sua maluca! – Bankotsu reclamou gritando – Olhe-se no espelho! Você volta dos mundos dos mortos e apronta uma dessas.

"_Mate-o" _Novamente aquele pensamento primitivo. Estou com ódio de Bankotsu, a voz dele, parecia aos meus ouvidos, uma bomba que caiu do meu lado!

– Não grite Bankotsu! Os meus tímpanos doem!

Olhei no espelho e vi a minha imagem. Estou normal, mas há partes do meu corpo que não estão.

– O que é isso? Presas? – Levo a mão há boca e comprovo que meus dentes estão parecidos com os de Sesshoumaru – Minhas unhas.– Elas estavam cumpridas, não tão cumpridas, mas pareciam garras, eram unhas afiadas demais para um humano – Meus olhos, mas que merda é essa?

Os meus olhos antes castanhos agora estavam vermelhos sangue.

– E não é só isso.– Comentou Midoriko – Seu coração parou de bater, e pelo que parece seu sangue se modificou completamente. Devo dizer que eu estou orgulhosa, minha experiencia foi um sucesso.

– Irresponsável! – Bankotsu gritou novamente – Essa droga era experimental, você não deveria usa-la em seu corpo!

– Bankotsu, pela ultima vez, não grite!– Gritei para o meu chefe que se surpreendeu com o tom da voz usado.

– Rin, por que você fez isso com seu próprio corpo? – Inuyasha perguntou – Você nunca mais voltará a ser como era antes!

– E quem disse que eu quero voltar? – Dei um sorriso para ele, mostrando os meus novos caninos

– Eu quero uma explicação e quero agora! – Bankotsu gritava mostrando impaciência – Você vai ter que me explicar tudo direitinho!

–

–

–

Fiquei em pé na sala de Bankotsu escutando o sermão. Merda será que ele não escutou quando eu pedi para não gritar? Sentada no sofá de couro negro estava Midoriko que simplesmente lia uma revista medica sem se importar com o que se passava. Inuyasha estava em outra poltrona com os braços apoiados atrás da cabeça e eu aposto que ele estava pensando no que fazia ali, já que não tinha nada a ver com a história. E Kagome estava em pé ao meu lado, recebia a bronca como se fosse destinada a ela.

– Agora pela ultima vez, explique o porque de você ter feito isso?– Gritou novamente

– Explicarei assim que você parar de gritar! – Disse irritada

– Ela tem razão.– Inuyasha se meteu na conversa – Essa gritaria toda está me dando dor de cabeça, minhas orelhas são sensíveis.– Ele coçou com o dedo mindinho as suas orelhas de cachorro, na opinião de Kagome elas eram, por falta de palavra melhor, _**fofas. **_

– Eu gritarei o quanto eu quiser! – Bankotsu bateu na mesa com a mão aberta, ele sempre quer mostrar que ele é o chefe.

– Acalme-se Bankotsu – Comentou Midoriko desviando sua atenção para a discussão – A Rin e o Inuyasha não são os únicos que tem a audição sensível por aqui, e a minha cabeça já está começando a doer. Se por acaso eu ficar com dor de cabeça eu vou fazer um lanchinho com o seu sangue.

Ela massageou as têmporas e suspirou. Eu juro que Bankotsu escondeu o pescoço com a mão.

Meus olhos agora já voltaram ao normal, parece que eles só ficam vermelhos quando eu quero, mas as minhas unhas e as minhas novas presas estão iguais e parece que elas vieram para ficar.

– Ok.– Bankotsu suspirou conformando-se com a situação – Vamos começar, hoje eu acordei muito calmo, vim trabalhar numa boa, daí chega à droga de uma espada enviada, sabe-se lá por quem, que por acaso pertencia a Yuki, e olha que maravilha essa espada tinha o teu sangue dando a entender que você morreu! E pra completar o meu _**maravilhoso**_ dia você me aparece aqui e pede para a Midoriko te modificar novamente? E melhor ainda usando uma droga experimental que podia ter te matado!

– Se você já sabe a história toda por que esta perguntando? – Respondi dando um sorriso irônico para o meu chefe. Ah, eu amo irrita-lo. Bankotsu com toda calma do mundo sentou-se em sua cadeira, abaixou a cabeça apoiando entre as mãos e sussurrou palavras desconexas.

– Ele tá bem? – Kagome perguntou

– Feh. Deixa, vai ver que deu um ataque nervoso nele.– Inuyasha respondeu voltando para sua posição anterior.

– Se eu fosse vocês eu fecharia os ouvidos...– Disse Midoriko tapando as orelhas.

– Porque?

Bankotsu levantou-se da cadeira num sobressalto, olhou para mim e respirou fundo.

– Lá vem...– Comentou Midoriko

– SEUS IMBECIS VOCÊS QUEREM ME ENLOUQUECER?! YUKI EU QUERO UMA EXPLICAÇÃO CONVINCENTE SENÃO EU MESMO TE MANDO DE VOLTA DO INFERNO QUE VOCÊ SAIU!

Do lado de fora da sala de Bankotsu todos pararam os seus afazeres para observar a discussão e foram dispensados pela Kagome. Meus tímpanos pareciam que iria explodir! E parece que os do Inuyasha também.

Midoriko pigarreou voltando a olhar para a revista.

– E então Yuki comece a dizer o porque da sua espada ter chegado aqui toda cheia de sangue!

– Esse sangue era meu Bankotsu...– Respondo com extrema calma – Eu fui morta ontem à noite.

– Morta?

Todos da sala – Exceto Midoriko – Surpreenderam-se

– Eu fui atrás de informações sobre uma coisa e fui procurar a nossa fonte.

– Entei.– Completou Bankotsu

– Isso mesmo, depois disso, Kagura fez uma emboscada e conseguiu me matar.

– Mais você está viva.– Kagome interrompe colocando a mão em meu ombro, ela parecia feliz.

– Mais ela estava morta...– Cantarolou Midoriko com desdém e recebendo um olhar reprovador de Bankotsu.

– Continuando, de uma maneira que eu não posso revelar eu fui revivida. Infelizmente o meu corpo voltou a ser o de um humano.

– Como você foi revivida? Foi alguma espécie de magia? – Perguntou Inuyasha interessado na conversa.

– Não.– Respondi vagamente, eu não ria revelar a espada de Sesshoumaru.

Bankotsu suspira pesadamente

– E o porque a Kagura fez isso?

– De acordo com as minhas fontes existe um yokai que está juntando outros yokais poderosos e parece que Kagura é serva desse yokai.

– Por qual motivo ele estaria fazendo isso? – Pergunta Inuyasha se levantando da poltrona

– O motivo idiota de sempre, dominar o mundo, acabar com a raça humana. Essas coisas.

– Feh! Que clichê.

– O nome do yokai é Narak. Foi isso que eu descobri.

Termino meu relato e uma tensão se formou na sala. Todos quietos sem dizer uma palavra, apenas absorvendo os fatos, não há necessidade de eu comentar sobre o Sesshoumaru, até por que ele não tem nada a ver com a conversa.

– Hakudoushi devia ser neutro, mas se ele está com esse tal de Narak ele desobedeceu a uma regra, e pior a sua serva tentou te matar. E agora você decide o que vai fazer.

– O que você espera que eu faça? – Pergunto interessada.

– Você foi assassinada, e isso pede retaliação. Inuyasha quantos homens nos temos?

– Uns cem homens do esquadrão de elite, fora os anjos negros que estão trabalhando, deve estar no prédio um total, e isso contando comigo e a Rin, uns cento e vinte homens prontos para um ataque.

– Munição? – Pergunto

– Depende do ataque, Se vocês querem retaliação nos temos armas, mas para uma guerra, que é o que parece que teremos aqui, precisaremos de ajuda do depósito.

Depósito é uma parte da Shikon que é escondida de qualquer membro daqui, nem eu sei bem onde fica o seu lugar. Como o próprio nome diz é um lugar onde existe cientistas que trabalham com armamentos bélicos e de lá saem as melhores, e mais mortais, armas já conhecidas.

– Não é bom ter muitos yokais reunidos. Eles estão quebrando as regras impostas pela Shikon, nenhuma unidade em qualquer lugar do globo iria permitir isso, entrarei em contato com algumas sedes e pedirei ajuda. Também não podemos invadir o cassino de um homem influente assim sem provas, se ao menos tivéssemos uma pista de quem é esse Narak!

– Tente procurar por Onigumo. Quando fui ao cassino Hakudoushi disse este nome, pode significar alguma coisa, ou ele pode ter dado uma pista falsa,

– Onigumo. – Bankotsu ponderou. – Kagome, você que é a melhor em conseguir informações veja o que encontra.

– Certo.

– E Yuki, eu tenho cento e vinte homens prontos para a guerra. Acho bom que as suas novas forças sirvam para alguma coisa! Porque invadir um ninho de yokais superiores não vai ser mole. E principalmente se o Hakudoushi estiver envolvido,

– Você está duvidando de minhas habilidades? – Perguntei cruzando os braços.

– Não quero enviar as tropas para morte.– Ele respondeu

– Não se preocupe você não enviará.

Saio da sala junto do Inuyasha, Kagome foi para o seu computador conseguir informações e Midoriko permaneceu com Bankotsu, acho que ela foi fazer o seu lanche na jugular do chefe.

– Rin, como você reviveu? – Inuyasha pergunta

– Não posso revelar. – Entramos no elevador – Porque a curiosidade?

Ele abana a mão em descaso.

– Por nada em especial, é que recentemente eu tenho sentido um cheiro diferente em você.

– Do jeito que fala parece que eu não tomo banho a dias. – Ele ri com a piada. – Que tipo de cheiro?

– Não sei ao certo, talvez o cheiro da minha família.

– Não sei do que você está falando.

– Nem eu sei o por que estar perguntando, o cheiro é diferente mesmo. E por falar nisso, nos teremos diversão não?

– Teremos.– Saio do elevador – E muita diversão!

–

–

–

Entro na minha sala para pegar umas coisas. A caixa onde estava a Tenseiga ainda está lá no chão, havia esquecido dela. Pego a caixa com facilidade e coloco em cima da mesa. Engraçado, reparando melhor nela ela parece um tanto quanto diferente. Medi a parte de fora com a de dentro, eh, ela parece menor por dentro.

– Hum.– Pego uma pequena faca e forço o interior que solta um pequeno pedaço de madeira – Um fundo falso? – Tiro a madeira e vejo o conteúdo daquele fundo. Havia um pergaminho antigo e um caderno um pouco amarelado por dentro. – Vejamos. – Pego o pergaminho e deixo de lado e me concentro no caderno – Diário de Kaede?

Esse diário é da minha avó! Sento na mesa e começo a ler o diário. Nele havia escrito toda a sua vida como anjo negro, mas foi suas ultimas folhas que me chamaram a atenção.

_**Vinte de outubro**_

_Fui novamente ao templo Higurashi. Dês que descobri esse segredo da minha família eu passei a visitar o templo periodicamente. Como de costume fui até a cripta do yokai. E lá estava ele lacrado com as raízes da árvore sagrada. Encontrei na cripta um corpo parecia ser de uma mulher, ao lado dela havia uma caixa na qual não consegui abrir, em sua tampa havia uma lua crescente igual ao do yokai de cabelos prateados._

_**Vinte e um de outubro**_

_Uma desgraça se abateu em minha família. Yokais libertos da Shikon mataram a minha família. Minha filha, assim como meu genro e meu neto foram cruelmente mortos, a única sobrevivente foi minha neta._

_Ela virará um anjo negro._

_**Vinte e cinco de Novembro.**_

_Rin completará doze anos, temo que a decisão dela fora errada, ela decidiu mudar o próprio corpo para se igualar aos yokais, sua sede de vingança está aumentando a cada dia. Eu a levarei para conhecer o yokai lacrado no templo da nossa família._

_**Três de Janeiro**_

_Encontramos os yokais que mataram a minha família. Eu os interroguei e descobri o porque deles terem nos atacado. O alvo deles era a minha neta! _

Esse era o ultimo relato da minha avó, não havia entendido nada do que estava escrito. Eu era alvo deles?

– Vovó você está me deixando mais confusa ainda!

Olhei novamente para o diário, folheei cada página para encontrar algo novo, devia ter mais alguma coisa! Passei os meus dedos pela capa e senti que tinha um pequeno dobramento ali. Puxei esse dobramento e de lá saiu uma carta

Era de minha avó. Mais mistérios.

_**Rin**_

_**Não, agora você é Yuki, não é minha neta?**_

_**Quando estiver lendo está carta eu provavelmente já estarei morta. E se a encontrou quer dizer que você achou o yokai da lua na testa. **__**Esse yokai está ligado a nossa família, e a culpada de tudo isso é Kikyou. Ela é uma de nossas descendentes antigas e aparentemente ela o lacrou. Eu não sabia como abrir essa caixa, mas acidentalmente eu cortei o meu dedo e uma gota caiu na caixa e ela abriu. Depois eu descobri toda a verdade.**_

_**Acredite, minha neta, a nossa família não aparenta ser o que era. E eu descobri isso da pior forma. Esse yokai foi um dos prejudicados.**_ _**Eles estão atrás dele. Os outros yokais estão atrás deste yokai da lua na testa. Por isso eles mataram a nossa família, eles queriam você, minha querida, eles queriam te obrigar a acordar o Yokai, já que o sangue de sua mãe não servia e nem o meu.**_

_**Cuide bem dele e de sua espada. Ele vai ajudar a derrotar Kikyou. A nossa família tem muitos segredos Rin. E você e Kagome são as únicas descendentes vivas que podem resolve-los. Limpe o nosso nome. Não se surpreenda. A Kagome é sua prima, Nakayama é um nome antigo para Higurashi. Você e Kagome são primas;**_

_**Tenha cuidado Yuki, lembre- se, você sempre será a minha preciosa netinha.**_

_**Kaede Nakayama**_

Reli as linhas novamente. Não isso é surreal demais! A Kagome é a minha prima?

– Rin...Eu...

– Kagome?

**Continua.**

**Capítulo revisado.**

Esperem que depois tudo vai ser respondido!

_**Reviews **__**Mitzrael girl- **_Dios Mio!Eu achei o comentário passado enorme e esse maior ainda O.O Nossa eu estou me sentindo uma pessoa muito importante!Muito obrigada!

A rin voltou a viver você viu!E agora ela é uma humana!– Não por muito tempo Kukuku- No próximo capitulo ela vai voltar com força total!

Por que eu tenho que acabar com o capitulo?Como você mesmo disse: "por que o autor quer, por que ele pode ficar com tendinite, por que ele tá sem idéias, por que ele quer deixar suspense"E mais uma pra adicionar: Porque eu sou má!

O sesshy também não conhece o Inuyasha!– Putz mais que cara desinformado ele não conhece ninguém!

Hanyou projetada?Sabe eu não tinha pensado nisso...Teoricamente ela seria um hanyou projetado, mas a modificação dela não é tão grande assim...Ah sim você virou fã dela?Eu também virei!Quem sabe do jeito que ela é poderosa ela não é chamada pra liga da justiça?

A espada Souunga? Bem eu até a usaria nesta historia, mas eu não assisti ao filme e não faço a mínima pra que ela serve XD

Em relação ao beijo...Bem acho que não ia dar pra fazer um final destes... Ele não se encaixaria na historia do estilo hellsing XD Sabe aqueles temas mórbidos...

Nossa você é mais psicopata do que eu! O.O E olha que a minha mente vira e meche pensa em mil maneiras de fazer o Sesshy sofrer!

Ah sim eu vou esperar ansiosa pelas suas atualizações tá!– Nat-chan sentando e esperando- E vou estar torcendo para que você passe no vestibular!– Chorando porque também vai fazer vestibular ano que vem- daqui a pouco sou eu que tenho que parar de escrever para estudar ÇÇ

**Kyouyama Anna –**Eu concordo com você!Colocar um final desses não vai combinar com a fic...Eu ainda estou pensando em um final...Eu faço uma coisa feliz ou dramática?Bom...Depois eu vejo isso XD

Beijos!

**Sah Rebelde- **Se eu gosto de filmes de vampiros?O.O eu amo!!!Já vi todos os filmes!E as cenas de lutas eu me baseio nos filmes de ação que vejo!Só estou me segurando para não colocar mais ação!Vê a Yuki batendo nos yokais é muito bom,mas escrever é um porre!

Bom...Beijos!

**Raissinha- **Ah é claro que sim!-Sorriso suspeito- Eles vão ficar juntos!-Risada maquiavélica- Muhahahha- Até a próxima!

_Hiwatari Satiko- __**/Se escondendo atrás do computador/Meu deus calma! Eu fiquei com medo!Ela tá viva tá viva!Eu juro que eu não mato ela mais!Só não me mata de novo!O.O**__HIME RIN- __**Você morreu!-Sorriso do mal- Mais voltou com força total!E a Kagura que se cuide!Você vai se vingar dela!E a Kikinojo ainda vai aparecer!E o Sesshy vai se vingar!Ahhh e não fala que tá perfeita que eu fico sem graça!Eu fico feliz em saber que você ta gostando!Um beijão pra você!**_

**Bekinha- **E ai esta o próximo cap!E eu também fico ansiosa pra ver os cap prontos!E espero que você goste deste!beijos

**Hinata inuzuka- **E taranchan!O vulto era o Sesshy!Que bom que você está acompanhando,mas não deixar comentário –Batendo o pé!– aiaia mocinha!Peraí eu também moro de preguiça de deixar comentários ....Então você tá perdoada!

**Paloma *Hana no Yuki*– **Todo mundo adivinhou que era o sesshy ÇÇ! Onde está o suspense??Bom deixa pra lá*se conformando* Ah sim eu não esqueci da flecha não!Eu vou continuar a escreve-la...Beijinhos!

**Vanessa- **Olha os eu nome neste capitulo!E que bom que você gostou dessa nova Rin!Ela é parecida com o sesshy né?Uma pessoa fria!Hum ela morreu!-Colocando flores no tumulo- Mais reviveu!Então beijos!

**Gheisinha Kinomoto- **Vai rolar sim!Só que bem mais pra frente!Afinal isso é uma fic de ação!Ah e o sesshy vai precisar de anti-rábica?Eu já tenho a casinha e a focinheira...Falta coloca-lo nela!Beijos!

**Natykagomeinuyasha- **hum vai demorar um pouco,mas eles vão descobrir!Afinal quem resistiria a um sesshy preso a você vinte e quatro horas por dia?Beijos!

**Shizuki Satsuna Tora- **O seu comentário entrou sim!Que estranho ele não tinha aparecido ai não?Bom eu tom esperando ansiosa para as suas fics!Quando você se desatolar dos trabalhos escolares não se esqueça que já tem uma fã para ler a fic!Beijos!

**Kagome higurashi(sami)– **Ai muito obrigada!Eu não escrevo tão bem assim!E o jeito da Rin é uma personalidade ótima de se trabalhar!Beijos!

**May Kurai Tenshi- **Todo mundo já sabia o que ia acontecer ÇÇ –Se conformando –Arf isso que dá fazer as coisas muito claras!-Voltando para o mundo real- Ah oi tudo bem?Brigada pelo comentário e beijos!


	5. Aquilo que fazemos tão bem!

Desculpem perturbar o capítulo, mas como eu amo dar atenção para os leitores eu vou começar a dizer algumas palavras e responder o comentário mal educado que eu recebi.

Primeiro eu pensei em responder na área das reviews, mas como essa pessoa quer aparecer tanto com seus palavrões eu irei responder aqui.

Eu podia começar a te dizer várias palavras de baixo escalão, mas assim eu estaria me igualando a você. Portanto serei educada, coisa que me ensinaram quando eu ainda estava no colo de minha mãe, mas não posso achar que você saiba o que seja educação.

Primeiramente, devo ressaltar que você não teve nem coragem de colocar seu nome, só colocou um monte de "K's" Se quisesse mesmo xingar a história porque não diz quem é? Eu não iria fazer nada, não iria persegui– la (o) Somente iria responder os seus xingamentos.

Outra coisa que devo ressaltar é que quem escreve esta fic fui eu, portanto eu tenho todo o direito de colocar a Kikyou como vilã, assim como você tem o direito de não gostar, se você gosta da personagem fictícia chamada Kikyou não leia a minha fic, e muito menos me deixe comentário mal educados. Eu não sou obrigada a agradar todos, e nem eu quero isso, controvérsias existem e por isso o mundo é tão interessante.

Mais o que mais me irrita é ver que você me chamou de "puta", isso é uma tremenda falta de respeito, você não sabe de minha vida pessoal para me xingar de tal maneira.

De presente para você te darei o seguinte conto:

"_Em uma vila existia uma prostituta que tinha em sua clientela os maiores barões e viscondes daquela pequena cidadezinha. As esposas desses senhores com raiva desta mulher mandou um pacote para sua casa, que continha fezes de cavalos. Uma semana depois essas mesmas esposas receberam lindos buquês de flores vindo da prostituta, junto das flores vinha o seguinte bilhete: " Cada um dá aquilo que têm, vocês me deram fezes, com elas eu plantei essas lindas flores"_

Rogo para que você entenda a mensagem acima.

**Agora para todos o novo capítulo =DD**

**Yuki**

**Capítulo V – **

**Aquilo que fazemos tão bem.**

– Kagome?

Fiquei olhando para a minha amiga, e agora prima, e permaneci estática por alguns segundos.

"_Patético" _Aquele pensamento continuava.

– Rin, o Bankotsu está chamando e ... Hum, aconteceu alguma coisa, Rin?

Apoiei a mão na mesa e levei a outra mão a testa levantando a franja e secando o suor que formava ali. Surreal, sim, isso é surreal demais.

– Rin? – Kagome tocou em meu ombro – Você tá bem?

– Bem...?

Começo a rir. Uma gargalhada estranha sem emoção, nem sentimento, mas mesmo assim uma gargalhada.

– Prima? – Repito mais uma vez ainda entre risos – Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira, prima?

– Do que você está falando Rin? Porque está rindo assim?

– Kagome, você não vai acreditar.

Kagome piscou varias vezes sem entender, afinal eu não estava falando coisa com coisa.

– Rin, você quer que eu chame a Midoriko? Você não parece bem.

– Não, peraí.– Recuperei deste estranho ataque – Tudo bem Kagome, está tudo bem comigo.

– Pensei que era efeito da droga que a Midoriko colocou em você.– Ela disse, de modo divertida. Que ótimo, de anjo negro passei a drogada.

– Kagome, diga uma coisa, você se lembra da sua família?

– Mais ou menos... – Ela respondeu pensativa – Eles morreram há muito tempo. Por que?

– Hum. Eles nunca te falaram nada?

– Falar? – Ele repete sem entender – Falar o que? Rin eu não estou entendendo, você tem certeza que tá bem?

Pego o pergaminho que eu havia tirado da caixa. Eu tenho uma leve impressão do que seja. Abro o pergaminho e vejo que as minhas suspeitas eram corretas. O pergaminho era uma arvore genealógica antiga de minha família. Havia vários nomes, coloquei o papel na minha mesa e comecei a examina-lo, Kagome olhava por cima do meu ombro sem entender muita coisa.

– O que você esta fazendo?

Peguei uma caneta e circulei alguns nomes.

– Você vai estragar isso.

– Olha só isso Kagome. – Comecei a apontar – Tá vendo estes sobrenomes?

– Hum, é Nakayama né? Isso é alguma árvore genealógica?

– Sim. Veja estes nomes.. – Apontei para o meu nome – Este aqui é o meu, e este aqui ao lado é o da minha avó Kaede. O principio básico de uma árvore genealógica é mostrar para você seus parentes longínquos.

Kagome continuava sem entender muita coisa.

– Olha isto. Aqui temos o meu nome – Fui apontando – O da minha mãe, meu pai, meu irmão e o da minha avó. Se subirmos os nomes veremos uma coisa muito curiosa. – Apontei para o primeiro nome da árvore. Vê esse nome? – Ela concordou com a cabeça – Ele é o primeiro Nakayama, este homem teve vários filhos e seus filhos tiveram filhos e mais filhos, e assim o sobrenome continuou com a família.

– E? – Ela me perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas – Acho melhor chamar a Midoriko você não esta bem Rin.

– Deixe-me concluir, este homem, o primeiro Nakayama, ele teve um irmão. – Apontei para um nome separado dos demais nomes onde começava outra ramificação da árvore genealógica – O nome do irmão está diferente porque ele deve ter trocado. Ou ele deve ter se casado com alguém e "Pegou" o nome da família.

Minha Prima olhou com curiosidade para o pergaminho e leu o nome do seu antepassado.

– Higurashi? – Ela repetiu piscando várias vezes sem entender – Porque o meu sobrenome tá aqui?

Dei um sorrisinho de escárnio, até que em fim ela entendeu. Fui mostrando os nomes dos Higurashi com o dedo até chegar em Kagome Higurashi. Ela levou a mão á boca surpresa.

– O que isso quer dizer? Não peraí.. – Ela estava hesitando para concluir – Então eu e você?

– Parentes? É isso que você quer pergunta? – Ela meneou a cabeça para cima e para baixo concordando – Sim Kagome, nos somos parentes distantes, não sei o grau de parentesco, mas acho que somos primas.

Ela ficou estática por alguns instantes, tentando absorver os fatos, acho que até compreendo, porque, como eu disse anteriormente, isto é surreal demais.

– Primas? – Ela repetia sem emoção

– É, somos primas. Engraçado não é?

Os olhos de Kagome ficaram marejados com lagrimas. Aquele cheiro salgado invadiu as minhas narinas, pelo que parece eu estou mais sensível a cheiros. Olfato, audição e visão, tudo isso aumentado por causa daquela "Droga experimental" O que mais o meu corpo pode fazer? Por hora terei que esperar para usar essas minhas novas habilidades.

– Rin, eu... – As lágrimas de Kagome caiam livremente agora – Eu...

Ela chorava aos prantos, fiquei sem saber o que fazer. Deixaria pra lá? Abraçaria a minha prima? Não, abraça-la seria uma coisa desnecessária porque isso não nos levaria a nada.

Mas Kagome acabou me abraçou. Um abraço apertado e cheio de amizade, um abraço de um parente que não vê o outro há muito tempo. E eu retribui.

– Rin-chan – Ela repetia entre as lagrimas que brotavam de seus olhos – Sabe o que é engraçado? – Perguntou ainda abraçada a mim – Eu sempre quis que você fosse minha parente. Quando éramos crianças nós sempre brincávamos juntas e eu sempre dizia que você era a minha irmãzinha. Você se lembra disso?

Tentei puxar da minha memória as lembranças de minha infância, infelizmente só me lembro de coisas que magoaram e feriram.

– Desculpe Kagome, eu não lembro.– Kagome deu um fraco sorriso de frustração – E então? Está tudo bem com você?

Ela deu mais um sorriso fraco

– Sim, tudo bem só que isso é um tanto quanto ...

– Surreal? – Completei a frase de Kagome

– É, tudo isso é muito estranho.

– Bom. Enquanto isso, vamos voltar para o trabalho.

Sai da sala deixando Kagome sozinha. Tem muitas coisas para eu resolver, como a minha vingança contra Kagura, depois eu resolvo a questão de parentesco com a Kagome

– Rin-chan peraí.– Kagome gritou correndo atrás de mim – O que fazemos agora?

– Em relação a que?

– Você sabe. Em relação a sermos parentes.

Comecei a gargalhar divertidamente

– Sei lá. – Respondi entre os risos – O que parentes fazem? Estamos perto do natal, eu devo te dar presente de natal ou o que? Eu não faço a mínima idéia Kagome.

Kagome começa a rir junto comigo, ás vezes eu me surpreendo com essas minhas mudanças de humor

– Seria engraçado, você vestida como papai Noel na festa de fim de ano.– Tive a impressão que ela começou a imaginar

– Por favor não imagine tal cena.– Comentei irritada com aquilo.

Ela ria com vontade, os funcionários que transitavam por aquele setor ficaram nos olhando de esgueira querendo saber o que estava acontecendo, não era comum aquela cena.

– Tá, tá, eu parei, juro. – Kagome segurava os risos – O Bankotsu esta chamando na sala de reuniões.

– Então a guerra já vai começar.

–

–

–

A sala de reuniões do novo chefe da Shikon estava cheia de anjos negros, começando com Bankotsu.

O novo prodígio da Shikon – Com seus míseros vinte e oito anos – Estava vestido com sua habitual roupa de combate – Um quimono de tecido negro e uma enorme espada nas costas – Ele já estava pronto para matar novamente.

Dizem as más línguas que Bankotsu matou mais de mil yokais. Ele nem ao menos os julgava ele simplesmente matava. Existe também o "mito" Que a espada de Bankotsu – Chamada de Banryuu – É uma espada maligna que concentra a energia sinistra dos yokais mortos, mas Bankotsu não chegava aos pés dos novos "anjos da morte" ( Como popularmente éramos conhecidos pelos yokais) Cada anjo negro possuía características um tanto quanto excêntricas – O que não desmerecia o nosso trabalho, pois somos bons no que fazemos.

Pessoas de atitudes soberbas. Era assim que éramos vulgarmente conhecidos pelos outros funcionários da Shikon. Devo acrescentar que em nosso próprio meio de trabalho existe uma inveja enorme.

Como posso dizer?

Há uma hierarquia entre os funcionários da Shikon. Ela começa com o chefe, geralmente um ex-anjo negro que assumiu o posto depois de seus serviços prestados. Depois passa para os próprios anjos (Num total de vinte anjos conhecidos no Japão, alguns nem eu sei o nome porque vivem no anonimato, talvez para proteger suas famílias) E finaliza nos funcionários com trabalhos menores na Shikon

Nem todos são anjos negros, somente aqueles que demonstram habilidades físicas ou espirituais elevadas. E muita das vezes eles passam por um rigoroso treinamento aqui na Shikon.

E nem todos agüentam este treinamento muito menos ser modificados geneticamente – É claro que os anjos não são obrigados a se modificarem – E para aqueles que agüentam tudo isso ganham os "louros da vitória"

E por isso somos invejados pelo pessoal do esquadrão de elite, a força bruta da Shikon, mas mesmo assim coexistimos na mais hipócrita "Paz"

**Voltando a sala de reuniões.**

Inuyasha estava em sua forma normal, geralmente quando não vai para nenhuma missão ele se disfarça de humano, mas neste momento ele estava com suas orelhas de cachorro aparecendo, ainda colocou seu kimono vermelho de luta, ele observava atentamente o que Bankotsu dizia.

– E então o que ele tá dizendo? – Perguntei num tom baixo para o Inuyasha, para não atrapalhar a reunião

– Hum. – Ele olhou atentamente para Bankotsu – Não sei, tava explicando alguma coisa sobre o cassino

– Odeio detalhes técnicos...– Comentei entediada

Bankotsu explicava sobre como iríamos entrar no cassino e quantos yokais teriam a nossa espera

– Nos teremos tempo suficiente para entrar e matar todos. – Ele continuava a falar apontando para um mapa que estava sendo projetado na parede – Os soldados vão abrir caminho para os anjos negros, o objetivo é Hakudoushi nos o queremos vivo.

Alguns anjos fizeram pequenos muxoxos de desagrado, acho que eles queriam somente matar. Não os culpo, muitos que estão nesta sala querem a cabeça de Hakudoushi.

– Arf, esses detalhes estão me matando.– Inuyasha comentou – Porque eles não simplificam de uma vez? Porque não entramos lá e atiramos em todo mundo e pronto.– Ele sorriu com sarcasmo – Seria tão fácil.

– O seu problema, cara de cachorro, é que você atira primeiro, atira de novo e atira novamente para depois pegar as informações com quem tá morto.** (1)**

Inuyasha rosnou com o comentário do Kouga. Okami Kouga, líder do esquadrão de elite, e um de meus amigos, julgado e absorvido por mim, um yokai lobo. Provavelmente ele deve ir à invasão conosco. Kouga é rápido, e sempre treinou alguns soldados (A força bruta) para este tipo de invasão.

– Cala a boca lobo fedido.– Inuyasha resmungou e recebeu um olhar de reprovação do Bankotsu – Viu o que você fez?

– Inuyasha não aja como uma criança birrenta...– Repreendi dando um sorriso de escárnio – O Kouga tem razão.

Ele bufou irritado e com passos duros foi escutar as ordens de Bankotsu

– Diga Rin, você não estava morta?– Kouga perguntou

– Digamos que eu voltei para a minha vingança.

– E pretende levar meus homens para a morte?– O tom reprovador de Kouga não me assustou.

– Não levarei ninguém para a morte, mas quem sabe, as vezes você não os treinou direito e morra uns três ou quatro homens.

– Porque você não perde essa mania de ficar provocando?

– Porque é divertido. – Respondi dando um tapa amigável no ombro de Kouga – A Ayame vai?

– Não, apesar de ser uma exímia atiradora ela não gosta de lutas.

– Se ela não gosta de lutas então porque ela deixou você vir conosco?

Kouga deu nos ombros

– Ela me disse que eu posso ir porque você vai.– Ele sorriu – Parece que ela confia muito em você _Yuki_. Mas quem não confiaria não é mesmo? Afinal você nunca mente.

– Porque será que a sua frase saiu tão irônica Kouga? – Perguntei com curiosidade

– Não era essa a minha intenção, Rin... – Ele saiu da sala de reunião com um sorriso misterioso nos lábios

– Será que não era?

–

–

–

_**Perto do cassino de Hakudoushi**_

Enquanto esperamos, eu divago sobre o meu passado.

Lembro da primeira vez que fiz uma tocaia.

Havia acabado o meu treinamento, meu corpo refletia a imaturidade de uma jovem de apenas doze anos de idade – Hoje em dia eu paro para pensar: _"O que eu estaria fazendo nesta época se não tivesse sido treinada para matar?"_

Com doze anos eu matei pela primeira vez. E gostei do que fiz. Gostei de sentir o medo vindo daqueles que eu juguei. Há quem diga que meus olhos diziam uma única palavra:

"**Morte" **

Mas existem detalhes daquela tocaia em particular que eu nunca irei me esquecer:

**A chuva naquela noite.**

**O cheiro fétido vindo de um dos milhares de becos de Tóquio.**

**A katana que usei para matar.**

**O sangue.**

**E os olhos de pavor dos yokais.**

Admito que fui imprudente naquele dia, foi o meu primeiro jugamento, mas eu tinha que faze-lo, eu precisava.

Pelos meus pais.

Pelo meu irmão que foi brutalmente assassinado por eles.

Sim, a minha primeira tocaia foi para matar os assassinos de minha família.

Eu matei pela vingança;

Eu matei pelo prazer;

Eu matei por matar.

Naquele dia, eu soube que aquele era meu lugar. Entre mortes e pedidos de clemência.

E continuo com as minhas tocaias até hoje.

Pelas mortes, pelo sangue e pela vingança.

–

–

–

Paciência em uma tocaia é fundamental. Devo dizer que paciência não é uma de minhas mais nobres virtudes.

Kouga e seus homens estavam em um dos prédios, atiradores de elites nos davam cobertura. Todos nos fundos do cassino de Hakudoushi. Com a minha audição sensível eu escutava uma leve música.

– " _Música Erudita"_– Pensei, e eu escutava claramente, era como se eu pudesse tocar nas notas...– Bela música... – Comentei

– Que música, Yuki? – Bankotsu perguntou, curioso

– Não está escutando?– Respondi fechando os olhos e apreciando a música, sempre gostei de música clássica, mas nunca havia reparado na melodia tão bem quanto agora, cada nota parecia diferente.. Parecia mais viva.

– Não á música nenhuma Yuki – Ele respondeu olhando estranhamente para mim.

Mas com a minha audição eu posso ouvi-la. A música parou, e voltei com a minha concentração. Havia um guarda parado na frente de uma porta. Ali servia de carga e descarga de mercadorias, certamente era a saída que os Yokais clandestinos usavam para fugir da fiscalização.

Escutei o relógio da praça central de Tóquio ( Que fica um pouco longe daqui, cerca de dez quarteirões) Tocar.

Meia Noite.

Ninguém, Humanos ou yokais, perceberam nossa movimentação

– Está na hora – Bankotsu disse, acenando com a cabeça para os atiradores.

Dois guardas vivos na porta – Humanos inocentes – Foram atingidos pelos atiradores de elite.

Caíram com um banque seco no chão. Mortos, mas dois humanos mortos nesta guerra insana.

Por essas e outras razões Bankotsu foi eleito o chefe dos anjos.

– " _Sem dor, ou piedade, ah?!"_– Pensei, pulando do parapeito do prédio e aterrizando no chão normalmente.

Os Anjos negros fizeram o mesmo. Ao meu lado estava Kouga, na sua forma normal. Vi o lobo, chefe do esquadrão especial, dar um sorriso sarcástico enquanto observava os corpos dos dois guardas no chão.

– A guarda deles é bem fraquinha heim? – Um dos anjos comentou chutando de leve o guarda morto.

Cinquenta homens do esquadrão de Elite.

Cinco anjos negros.

Entre eles, Eu e Inuyasha.

Tudo isso atrás de um homem.

Dos anjos negros presentes eu conheço somente a Sango e o Mirok (Esses dois estavam perto dos soldados arrumando pentes extras para as armas)

Desconheço quem é a outra que havia comentado sobre os guardas mortos.

Ela estava carregando uma espada, uma katana japonesa, nas costas. A primeira vista ela era uma garota normal, principalmente por estar vestida com uma roupa de colegial – Saia azulada, blusa marinheira com laço e um casaco com um emblema de uma das mais tradicionais escolas de Tóquio – A primeira coisa que pensei é o porque da garota ser um anjo. Alias ser chamada de anjo devia ser uma ironia pra ela. Ela tinha os cabelos loiros soltos em cascata pelas costas, alcançava pelo menos a cintura dela, e seus olhos eram azuis celeste.

Como eu disse, um verdadeiro anjo.

Um dos guardas abriu a porta e entrou.

Os outros o seguiram.

Mirok e Sango entraram junto com eles. Kouga entrou depois segurando uma submetralhadora estrategicamente mirada, o primeiro movimento suspeito e ele atiraria.

Devo admitir que ele é bem treinado. Fui até a porta para entrar junto com todos, mas Bankotsu impediu segurando meu braço. Olhei para o meu chefe. Bankotsu estava com sua famosa espada – Uma enorme Labada com uma meia lua no cabo

– Você não vai com eles...– Ele disse, sorrindo sadicamente – Você vai entrar pela porta da frente. Irá dar nossos cumprimentos para os guardas de Hakudoushi.

A primeira coisa que eu pensei foi: "_Você está doido?" _Ele me entregou uma escuta e colocou na minha orelha, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da mesma.

– Você vai mandar a Yuki pela porta da frente do cassino?– Inuyasha perguntou, sem entender – Você quer joga-la na boca do inimigo?

Bankotsu deu mais um de seus sorrisos sarcásticos.

– Não podemos deixar nosso inimigo sem ver a fantasma da Yuki, não eh?– Ele respondeu – Inuyasha e Hana, você irão com ela.

E ele entrou pela mesma porta que os outros.

– Feh.– Inuyasha bufou – Ele acordou hoje querendo nos matar.

A garota sorriu concordando com a cabeça.

– Vamos então. – Disse, indo em direção a entrada principal.

–

–

–

Paramos na entrada do cassino, olhei para Inuyasha – Este em sua forma humana para não chamar a atenção de ninguém – E para a garota chamada Hana. Escutava comandos pelo aparelho que Bankotsu colocou em minha orelha. Lá dentro ninguém ainda havia iniciado a operação. Bankotsu deu o comando final;

– **Temos no total trezentas pessoas no prédio – A voz de Bankotsu dizia – Duzentos yokais, que certamente não terão pena de vocês! A primeira chance e eles irão mata-los! E temos cem humanos, guardas contratados.**

Humanos?

Teria mais Humanos no cassino?

Humanos inocentes?

Ele continuou;

– **Queremos somente o Hakudoushi vivo.**

Inuyasha viu que eu arregalei meus olhos

– O que foi? – Perguntou, olhando pra mim.– O que ele disse?

É, no fim, humanos e yokais fazem a mesma coisa;

**Matar.**

– Matem todos. – Respondo, friamente – Somente o Hakudoushi vivo, agora vamos.

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos assustado, não sabendo se ia entrar ou se ficava ali fora

– Rin?!– Ele balbuciou estático

Continuei caminhando, Hana me seguiu normalmente com um sorriso no rosto.

– Rin!– Ele disse com um tom alterado

– Inuyasha, obedeça as minhas ordens.– Disse, sem alterar o timbre de minha voz.

– Mas.

– Não irei chamar novamente, afinal, somos pagos para isso.

Ele bufou desistindo, e me seguiu.

–

–

–

Estava escrito **"Fechado"** na porta de entrada do cassino, entramos mesmo assim. Um atendente nos barrou.

– Desculpe senhores, mas hoje estamos fechados.– Ele disse, pedindo que nos retira-se. Rapidamente vimos que ele era um yokai disfarçado, aquele cheiro imundo, retorci o nariz, nunca tinha percebido que yokais inferiores tem um cheiro tão "impuro"

– Feh....– Inuyasha continuou a entrar no cassino, o atendente o segurou pelo braço – Morra!

Os cabelos de Inuyasha rapidamente ficaram brancos, duas orelhas de cachorro apareceram em sua cabeça. Senti um cheiro familiar nele, mas não pude me concentrar muito neste detalhe porque o yokai voltou a sua forma normal – Uma especie de ogro – E atacou o Anjo negro cachorro pelas costas.

Inuyasha pulou e com movimentos certeiros cortou o braço do yokai com suas garras. Ele cambaleou para trás dando alguns urros de dor. Havia sangue no chão. Vários guardas Humanos e yokais vieram para saber o que estava acontecendo.

– "_Entramos na boca do lobo"_– Pensei, sacando a minha arma do coldre e atirando em um dos guardas que tentava travar a mira em Inuyasha.

Bang, tiro certeiro na cabeça dele, e era um guarda humano. Não sei quantos tinham no salão em que estávamos, mas ao fundo eu escutava tiros dos andares superiores. Bankotsu havia começado a agi. Vejo Inuyasha matar vários yokais com suas garras, suas mãos estão tingidas de vermelhas, e alguns respingos já pegavam em seus cabelos brancos.

Instintivamente meus olhos ficaram vermelhos, minhas unhas ficam parecidas com as de Inuyasha, agora são garras. O cheiro de sangue invade minhas narinas. Nunca reparei como aquele cheiro é tão doce, tão prazeroso, metálico, sangue dos meu inimigos mortos.

Inuyasha matava os guardas com a força física. Hana estava parada observando tudo sem ao menos ajudar, enquanto eu trocava tiros com alguns guardas. Acabei escondida atrás de um caça níquel, cada tiro que davam em minha direção era como se uma bomba atômica caísse perto de mim. Um Yokai chegou perto da Hana, ótimo, além de tomar cuidado para eu não ser atingida eu terei que tomar conta de uma novata.

– Hana!!– Gritei.

A garota olhou para o seu inimigo, deu um sorriso doce, sacou a sua espada calmamente e com golpes precisos de uma eximia espadachim ela o matou. O inimigo estava no chão cortado ao meio. Hana limpou o sangue de sua espada com o lenço do seu uniforme e a guardou de volta na bainha. Olhou em minha direção, seus olhos azulados estava vermelhos, e seus cabelos pouco a pouco mudavam de loiros para negros.

– Hana não está mais entre nós – A voz dela saiu entre sussurros sádicos, seu olhar era frio – Quem está aqui é a Kurai – Ela sacou novamente a espada e matou um dos guardas que tentava atirar nela.

Hana, agora auto-denominada Kurai continuou a lutar contra os guardas, e cada vez que ela matava mais o seus sorriso ficava completamente sádico, e em seus olhos eu pude ver o desejo pelo sangue dos inimigos.

O mesmo desejo que eu tinha quando era mais nova.

Distrai por alguns segundos, o suficiente para ser acertada por um tiro em meu estômago. Perdi o equilíbrio com o impacto o suficiente para o guarda atirar novamente. Recuei alguns passos, olhando com ódio para meu inimigo. Meus olhos ficaram vermelhos. Senti o gosto de chumbo subindo pela minha garganta, cuspi as balas no chão, sorrindo sadicamente para o guarda assustado.

Atiro em sua cabeça. Mira perfeita, tiro perfeito, inimigo morto.

– Yuki você está bem? – Inuyasha perguntou aproximando-se de mim para ver meu estado. Seus cabelos estavam sujos de sangue tal como suas mãos.– Está ferida?

Dei uma rápida olhada para o lugar onde levei os dois tiros. Nada, não havia sinal de machucado, apenas um pouco de sangue em minha blusa, mas sem ferimento.

– Precisa mais do que isso para me matar!– Respondi convicta – Vamos avançar! – Gritei, Inuyasha e Kurai me seguiram

Subimos as escadas da área principal, ao fundo escutávamos tiros. Andamos sorrateiramente pelos corredores. Olhei para a nossa "Companheira de luta", ela estava séria, talvez compenetrada em seu trabalho, ou talvez querendo matar mais, não sei ao certo. O cheiro de sangue da espada dela está me inebriando.

Paramos de andar quando encontramos a porta das escadarias de emergência.

– Pra onde agora Yuki? – Kurai indagou – Eu quero mais inimigos, minha espada está pedindo sangue.

– Você Kurai irá subir pelas escadas, encontre Bankotsu e o ajude.

Ela me olhou com ódio

– Não, quero ir com vocês!– Reclamou com um brilho assassino nos olhos

– Não estou te dando uma opção, isso é uma ordem de um superior, obedeça pirralha.

– Hunf tudo bem "Chefe"– Responde com um sorriso zombeteiro – Saiba que se eu não conseguir o que quero eu terei que ter seu sangue em minha katana ...– Respondeu entrando pela porta da escadaria e fechando a mesma.

– Feh, que atrevida – Comentou Inuyasha.

– Não, ela não é atrevida, ela é um anjo negro, sua personalidade condiz com o que somos – Respondi voltando a correr junto com Inuyasha, atirando as vezes em um ou dois guardas que apareciam em nosso caminho, guardas humanos.– Queria saber como ela é chamada – Sussurrei curiosa.

– Ela é conhecida como _**"Bloody Angel"**_– Inuyasha respondeu com um tom um pouco apavorado em sua voz – Escutei dizer que ela foi responsável pela chacina que aconteceu na última tentativa de fuga na prisão da Shikon. Sozinha ela matou trinta prisioneiros classe A, os lixeiros da Shikon levaram somente os pedaços dos yokais para Midoriko, os sobreviventes disseram que preferiam ficar presos a ficar cara-a-cara com a katana do Anjo Sangrento.

– Uma inimiga e tanto heim.– Comentei trocando o pente da arma

– E ela quer seu sangue.– Inuyasha disse, brincando

– Ela e meio mundo yokai, eu supero.– Respondi sorrindo para o anjo cachorro.

– **Encurralamos Entei no último andar – Escutei Bankotsu dizer pela escuta – O terceiro e o quarto andar são nossos, não deixem os yokais subirem do segundo andar!– Ele gritava ordens para todos, ao fundo sons de tiros.**

– Pra onde vamos agora Rin? – Inuyasha perguntou chamando o elevador

Dei um sorriso para meu amigo. Peguei em meu sobretudo uma granada incendiaria. Isso será divertido.

– Eu vou para o último andar.– O elevador chegou e eu e Inuyasha entramos – E você vai se divertir um pouco no segundo – A porta de fechou, junto com o sorriso que sempre me acompanha quando planejo algo.

–

–

–

Segundo andar, roleta russa, carteado, bingo, yokais raivosos. A porta do elevador se abre, yokais de diferentes tipos se encontravam agrupados naquele andar, Ogros, Onis. Todos querendo ir para o terceiro andar.

Quando o elevador chegou chamou a atenção dos inimigos, uma pequena coisa redonda rolou em direção ao meio dos yokais. Eles observaram com curiosidade

Retardados.

O nosso "presente de boas vindas" explodiu fazendo o prédio dar uma pequena tremida e matando a maioria dos presentes na sala. O terceiro andar se convertia em chamas, os pringles são ativados, jatos de água começam a cair apagando um pouco do fogo. O alarme de incêndio começou a tocar.

Eu e Inuyasha saímos do elevador ( Havíamos nos escondido com a roupa de ratos de fogo do anjo cachorro) Sobraram somente alguns yokais, pois a maioria estavam mortos devido a explosão.

– Divirta-se, Inuyasha – Disse entrando novamente no elevador e deixando Inuyasha no segundo andar.

– Com muito prazer – Respondeu estalando as garras – Vou me divertir, pode deixar.

Fechei a porta do elevador e apertei o botão do último andar. Fiz uma criança feliz hoje, o Inuyasha deve estar adorando a matança.

– **QUEM FOI O RETARDADO QUE DISPAROU O ALARME DE INCÊNDIO? – Bankotsu gritou pelo fone – SEUS IDIOTAS QUEREM CHAMAR A ATENÇÃO DOS CIVIS É? EU VOU MATAR QUEM FEZ ISSO!!**

Sorriso irônico de minha parte

– Mata então.

–

–

–

Último andar:

_Hakudoushi_

Desci no andar, nenhum inimigo, e ninguém da Shikon. Fiquei com minha guarda levantada, qualquer movimento e eu estou pronta para atirar. O corredor do último andar era do escritório de Hakudoushi. Um corredor reto com uma porta grande de carvalho no final.

_**Música **_

Escuto novamente aquela música, a mesma que estava tocando na tocaia.

Abro cuidadosamente a porta de carvalho. Entro.

Vazio.

Não a ninguém no escritório de Entei, mas eu ainda escuto a música.

Sigo o som, ele vem de uma outra sala intermediaria aquela, uma pequena passagem. As notas estão aumentando, alguem a está tocando em um piano. A sala era iluminada por velas, no meio dela há um belíssimo piano, sendo tocado por um homem de cabelos negros. Ele olha pra mim, seus olhos são vermelhos, e reparo que está impecavelmente vestido com um terno Armani, bonita roupa para alguém que é um suspeito.

Ele continuou a tocar, olhou em meus olhos, deu um sorriso diabólico e voltou-se para a música.

Apontei minha pistola para ele.

– Linda melodia não?– Comentou, sua voz, assim como sua aparência era sombria.– Dizem que essa música é amaldiçoada, o compositor a fez para sua ex-noiva e assim que ela escutou essa triste melodia ela se suicidou.– Ele começou a tocar mais rápido, seus dedos eram esguios, possuía mãos de pianista – E toda pessoa que a escuta tem uma vontade doentia de se matar.

Engatilhei a arma.

– ... Está uma bagunça lá em baixo não é mesmo? Humanos mortos, yokais estraçalhados, anjos lutando contra demônios – Continuou a falar, parando de tocar o piano – Tudo isso para encontrar o Hakudoushi? Soube que a serva dele te matou não é?

– Quem é você?

Ele se levantou, abaixou a tampa do piano, andou em minha direção. Tinha um porte altivo e um ar maligno que deu calafrios em minha espinha. Apontei a arma para a testa dele, ele sorriu para mim, por algum motivo eu paralisei.

– Quem sou eu? Porque faz uma pergunta tão difícil de ser respondida? – Ele segurou a minha arma e a retirou de minha mão.– Eu sou aquele que está a sua frente humildemente apresentando-se, embora humilde não seja algo que eu seja – Ele beijou minha mão, enquanto mantinha o contato visual – Eu sou aquele que muda o destino dos humanos ...

Soltou minha mão e desceu os dedos calmamente até a minha cintura, retirou a escuta de meu ouvido e jogou no chão, pisou e quebrou o pequeno aparelho.

– Você não precisará mais disto.– Sorriu acariciando meu rosto – Você é tão bela, ainda mais agora que se tornou o que é hoje. Ainda lembro de você. Pequena, tão frágil, tão fraca, cheia de amor... – Disse desdenhoso como se cuspisse as palavras – E olhe o que você virou! Seus olhos mostram morte e em suas mãos eu vejo o sangue daqueles que ousaram te enfrentar, seu coração é puro ódio...

Não consigo me mexer, não consigo afasta-lo de mim. Meu sangue está fervendo, eu quero mata-lo.

– Quem... É ... Você? – Esforço para perguntar.

– Eu sou aquele que te criou... – Ele se aproximou de minha boca querendo me beijar – Eu sou seu amigo e inimigo... Eu sou Narak!

**Continua ...**

**(1)** O credito desta frase é para meu amado maninho mais novo. Acreditem ele faz isso quando estamos jogando videogame. Mano estressado esse meu XD

**Quadro de avisos da Nat (Eu preciso de um nome para essa sessão ò.o sugestões serão bem vindas n.n) **

Estou viva, e ainda respiro!

Depois de anos para fazer este capítulo eu retorno com força total! E a Rin com mais força ainda!

Cono vocês sabem a Rin agora está bem mais forte do que antes, e agora irá começar a guerra... E os Anjos negros iram começar a aparecer, cada um com suas personalidades únicas ^– ~

Gostaram da Hana/ Kurai?

A inspiração dela me veio com a Yume de Hellsing (ótimo anime, recomento ele e os Ovas u_u)

Vocês querem que ela apareça de novo? Se quiserem é só pedirem xD

O Narak apareceu =DDD

E o Sesshy desapareceu T_T

Não deu pra encaixa – lo neste capítulo, mas no próximo ele aparece prometo!

E eu dei uma garibada na história xD

Aguardem

E pra quem gosta de Naruto eu fiz uma one de Naruto "O conto de amor impossível" dêem uma lida porque está lindinho ^– ~

Agora vamos responder as Reviews \o\

**Reviews**

**Dóris Bennington – **Menina valeu pelo toque xD Eu quando li seu comentário pelo email fiquei tentando entender.... Ai eu me liguei que tinha colocado datas no capítulo passado o.O Era pra ser Vinte e sete e vinte e oito de agosto u_u Mais minha cabeça retardada colocou trinta ¬¬ Ignore essa gafe U – Ú Beijos

**Lilih – **Eba brigada pelo elogio =DDD E espero que ce goste deste capítulo xD beijos o/

**Drica – **Deuses da inspiração? Bom eles foram obrigados a voltar pela minha amiga que me ameaçou ò.o Sabe como é as ameaças sempre funcionam xD Beijos ^– ~

**Nikki – Kousaka – **Brigada eba a minha história é original =DDD Já pode respirar de alivio agora já tá ai o capitulo novo, beijões xD

**Mai Kurai Tenshi – ** Oie =DDD Que bom que você está acompanhando a minha fic XD Mais a enrolação continua neh parece até quadrilha, João que ama Maria que ama José que amava o Paulo xD Mais no fim o Sesshy é gato do mesmo jeito u_uv Beijos e continue lendo XD E deixe seu comentário senão a Rin manda o Inuyasha morder você Ò.Ó è brincadeira tah xD

**Paloma *Hana no Yuki*– **Buaaaa você já sabia que ela iria voltar, mas também é bom que ela volte senão o Sesshy fica solteiro ò.ó E eu achava que o Inuyasha tinha um olfato ruim, tá vendo ele é bem esperto viu que o cheiro da Rin tá parecido com o do Sesshy xD Agora que a Rin viu que tem parente eu espero que ela compre presente pra Kagome de natal u_u' E a fic vai ficar mais complicada daqui pra frente xD E eu também amo vampiros *– – – * a Midoriko vai aparecer mais vezes também xD continue lendo o/ beijos =3

**Kagome Higurashi (Sami)– **A Sango e o Miro apareceram bem rapidinho neste capitulo, mas eu vou ver se encaixo eles de novo =DD A Kagome e o Inuyasha são namorados, então não vou conseguir colocar cenas muito românticas deles ò.o A Kagome odeia sangue, mas eu quero colocar ela lutando com arco e flecha *– – – * já imaginou a Kagome com aqueles arcos profissionais? Pois eh eu imaginei u_uv beijos

**Senf – **Você está lendo fic de madruga pra acordar cedo pra aula? ò.ó Que legal eu também fazia isso XDDDD Só que eu ia dormir as três da manhã ò.o Tá atualizado xD beijos

**Prica – chan – **Ai está o capitulo =DD não demorei tanto neh? Mentira demorei sim u_u Mas espero que você goste xD

**Sah Rebelde – **Oie =DD Eu to loka pra que o Sesshy veja a Rin modificada de novo, e vou deixar vocês na curiosidade xDDDDD Beijoes

**Mai Amekan – **Proximo capitulo aqui =DDD Espero que você goste este tá com um pouco de drama \o\

**Hinata Inuzuka – **Tadinho o Inu não é lezado ele só tá gripado u_u daí não sente muito os cheiro neh xD Acho melhor sacrificar o cachorro logo tadinho u_u Beijos O_Ov

**Sakura – chan e Tomoyo – chan – **Vamos por partes Sakura senão minha cabeça pira O.O

1 – A burra aqui ( Leia – se: "Nat – chan é burra xD") Não entendeu a sua pergunta ô.ô''

2 – A Kikyou nunca viu o Inuyasha, por isso ela nunca foi apaixonada por ele, eu não to seguindo a ordem do Manga =DD

3 – Ele não reconheceu o cheiro do Sesshy porque ele não conhece o Sesshy XD Somente sentiu um cheiro familiar na Rin, E isso eu vou explicar mais pra frente, e quando explicar você vai dizer "ahhhh por isso" que apostar? XD aguarde jovem garfanhota u_u

4 – O problema da Kagome não servir eu também vou explicar depois, eu to deixando pontas soltas pra depois puxar o gancho da história pra se juntar tudo com uma quebra cabeça! Só espero não quebrar a minha cabeça antes ò.o''

5 – Menina ce pode perguntar o que quiser, ce não enche a minha paciência não xD é tão legal saber que existe alguém que presta a atenção aos mínimos detalhes.

Beijos e espero que eu tenha respondido suas dúvidas =DD

**Leila M Santos – **Brigadinha Leila – chan n.n e desculpa a demora pra postar tah? Agora tá ai a história pra ce ler, e espero que você tenha gostado o/

**Hime Rin – **Eu sou má neh? Ama deixar todo mundo com curiosidade xD mais em fim ò.o todas as suas perguntas serão respondidas na história com o passar dos capitulos... Tá todo mundo curioso heim xD Só não prende muito a respiração e não esqueça de soltar tah u_u Você ainda precisa dela xD Beijos Rin u_uv E o mosquito foi morto pelo mata mosca ò.o''

**Hiwatari Satiko – **Oie =DDD Será que a Rin e o Sesshy vão morrer no final? Será sera? XD Mais pode deixar que o final não será meloso ou grudento, será um final legal, pelo menos eu espero que sim ò.o... beijos XD

**Bekinha – **A mid – san (Não conta que eu to chamando ela assim XD) não é egoísta u_u ela só preza pela vida dela xDDDD Tah ela é egoísta sim, egoísta, malvada e tudo de ruim u_u

Midoriko – Hey ¬¬

Mentira ela é lindinha, fofa e adora passear com borboletas ¬¬

Midoriko – Hey ¬¬'''''

Tu é chata sabia ¬¬, Mas em fim ignore a Mid – san =_= Beijos =DD

**Mitz – ** Mitz eu te juro que suas review são enormes ò.o Mas eu amo xD Se a Rin morrer de novo eu juro que deixo ela morta desta vez viu, o menina que gosta de arranjar encrenca ¬¬

da proxíma vez eu mando todo mundo escutar você, a kikyou nunca foi boa pessoa u_ú' Sobre o narak conhecer o Sesshy eu te digo só uma coisa: HI – MI – TSu xD Mitz pare de fazer hipóteses u_ú'' E o Alucard é meu ¬¬ eu vou come – lo primeiro xD Cara eu tenho que atualiza mais vezes.. cê já tá na faculdade XDDDD Nesta Review você ainda tava fazendo vestibular xD Beijos Mitz e cuidado com o Grafite \ò.o


End file.
